Vampires in leaf high
by princess carissa
Summary: We're a family of half vampires that moved to leaf village, we made friends. we are about to face many things. Hate. Love. Humor. Romance Pairings: Sasusaku,ItaOC,Naruhina,Shikatema,kibaino,SasoOC
1. Meet The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the plot

Vampires in school

Chapter 1)

My name is Sina Uzumaki, I have a twin brother named Sasori and a little brother and sister also twins.

My sister, Sakura, and I have pink hair. But her is the color of the cherry blossom color and mine is like a strawberry color. Let me tell you about me and my family.

Our my mother and father had died over 2 years ago in a car crash. So we lived in the sand but we are moving to The Hidden leaf Village. We are not like normal people we are half-vampires.

My brother Sasori Uzumaki has red hair and brown tender eyes he is 20 minutes older then me, We are at the age of 17. I have a nick name for him it's panda. He has a soft side only to me, Sakura and her twin Naruto. His vampire powers control the weather and read minds.

My other brother, Naruto Uzumaki has spiky blond hair and has very bright blue eyes. He loves ramen more then anything out of all the food. He and Sakura are two years younger and they are at 15. Naruto has a nick name too it's Foxy. He has the most nice heart in the world. His vampire powers is that he can see the future things.

Sakura has pink cherry blossom hair and has the most pretty green eyes you could ever see. She is the baby of the family and she is 15 right now. She and me are best friends. Her nick name is either Saki or cherry. Hers vampire power is medical and un-human strength.

I, Sina Uzumaki, have strawberry pink hair and have greenish and bluish color eyes. I am 17 and I have many nick names, Sasori calls me berry, Naruto calls me berry along with Sakura but she mostly calls me berry or ina. My vampire powers is reading peoples minds and moving thing by my hand or mind.

While Naruto and Sakura were up stairs unpacking, Sasori and me where making dinner.

" Panda, I can't believe school is tomorrow! Are you ready for it?" I said while putting ramen in four bowls.

" Sure I guess, we taking the bikes to school?" Sasori ask while coming down the stairs.

" yeah." I said.

Naruto and Sakura just came down stairs and sat down eating. After dinner we went to our rooms and went to sleep waiting for school to wake us up.

The next day ( first day of school)

I got up first, I got in the shower and dried off. I put my cloths on, I was wearing a red strapless top and black skinny jeans with white and red flip-flops'. My hair I left down, my hair goes down to my waist and it's curly.

I went down stairs and went to make breakfast. After about 15 minutes Sasori walks downstairs and he was wearing a brown shirt with the saying " Ask my twin" and dark blue jeans and his Nike shoes.

" You look nice today Panda-nii-san." I said walking in the living room.

" Thanks you to where's dope and pinky?" Sasori said flipping channels.

After like 5 seconds Sakura and Naruto ran downstairs. Sakura was wearing a black tank top and light blue pants with pink shoes with her hair in a messy bun. Naruto on the other hand looked like he didn't brush his hair and wear a shirt that said " Take of the mask it hurts my eyes ugly" and baggy black jeans.

We quickly ate breakfast and jump on our bikes. Sasori had a black one with red clouds and it had a skeleton on the left side. Sakura's is black with cherry blossoms on it and the saying " bitch's rule assholes dowel!". Naruto's is orange with black and blue flames saying foxy. Mine is black, pink and blue with red roses on each sides and a saying " sexy bitch" on the front.

We just got to school and head to the office. My brothers already have fan girls.

" lol panda and foxy you guys got girls all chasing you ha-ha!" me and Sakura said while the boys are running away from the girls.

Me and Sasori went to our class doors and opened the door in there we saw….


	2. Jerk face and beauty parler and everyone

**Vampires in high school**

**Chapter 2**

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything just the plot and OC.

_Recap_

_Me and Sasori went to the class room and saw…._

_End of recap_

The teacher wasn't here and some students were sleeping or doing homework or whatever. That's when I smiled, I saw right out back ,talking to a girl with two buns on her head, was my cousin. I walked right up behind her and screamed " Boo Tema!", right in her ear.

She turned around with wide eyes. Her name is Temari Uzumaki (a/n I don't know her last name) She had her hair in it four pony tails, two up and two down. She was wearing her tomboy outfit, purple t-shirt and blue jeans with flip-flops'.

" Holy cow, no way, you're here! Where's Panda, Cherry, and Spike?" She yelled.

"Ya I'm here and Panda is over there," I said pointing to my twin who was sitting with a blond hair boy or girl spacing out. " Foxy and cherry are next door. I wonder how there doing?" I asked mostly to myself.

" I don't know but let's go, I want to see them. Oh Tenten this is my cousin Sina Uzumaki. Berry this is Tenten." Temari said pointing to who is who with her hands.

" After class okay? See ya Tenten and Temari!" I said walking to a sit next to a tall handsome boy with raven locks in a low pony tail, with wrinkles down each side of his nose. I sat down and tried to read his mind. I couldn't.

' what the heck I can read everybody's mind' I thought looking at him really confused.

"What? Stop looking at me. You annoying fan girl." he said looking out the window.

" First, I am _not_ a fan girl. Second, who gave you the right to talk to me like that, jerk?" I said mad and frustrated that I couldn't read his mind.

"Hn, whatever." he replied.

Then I heard Temari tell me through my mind(a/n: Temari does know that they are half vampires.) " _That's Itachi Uchiha one of the richest people here. Him and he's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha, have that attuide." _Temari thought telling me about jerk face.

' _wow no girl has ever talked to me like that, what a weird girl' _Itachi thought, (a/n: Sina can not hear him keep that in mind okay?)

To Sakura and Naruto

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I went and sat down next to Naruto. We were in the back and a girls with indigo hair with lavender/white eyes wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white shirt saying ' daddy's little angel' in big pink cursive letters. She walk right up to us and started talking " H-Hi I'm Hinata Hyuga, Welcome t-to L-Leaf High." she said playing with her fingers.

" Hi Hinata! I'm Naru-" he went in to his vison mode.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

When Hinata walked over I saw her future. She has two kids one with blond hair that's a little girl with lavender/white eyes. There was a little boy with indigo hair with bright blues eyes.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

' He's back from his vision!' I thought watching his eyes become less spaced out.

" Hello, are you okay? You looked spaced out for about five minutes." Hinata asked worried.

" Ya I'm fine I just thought I left the oven on but I realized I didn't! So like I was saying, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my little twin sister Sakura Uzumaki!" he lied about the whole oven thing but whatever.

" Naruto you idiot, I wanted to give her my name." I said pouting but I cheered up. " But nice to meet you, Hinata . I have a question, can we hangout with you? It would be nice to know more than my family." I asked smiling.

" Sure, our group in needs another girl, come with me, almost everyone is here." she said moving to a large group of people.

"Oh my thank you, I was getting bored with cherry here!" Naruto said pointing to me with he's thump. We saw a lot more of boys then girls in the group.

" Hi guys…um I have the new students to become friends with. Oh Sasuke be nice." Hinata said sweetly.

"Hn." said the boy she told to be nice. He had to be at least a foot taller than me. His raven locks stood up in the back making it look like a chickens' ass. His eyes were onyx orbs and his face held nothing but a gorgeous face. He was wearing a dark navy blue shirt and blue jeans with holes on the knees. " I'm Sasuke Uchiha, you must be my new annoying fan girl right?" he asked smirking.

" Like hell I would be, your not even good looking, what do you do go down to the beauty parler?" I said trying not to punch him in to the next planet. Everybody burst out in to laughter or giggles.

"Your annoying." he said looking out the window.

" Better than being a jerk!" I yelled holding back a punch. " well I'm Sakura Uzumaki and he," I said pointing to my twin on the ground laughing. "Is Naruto Uzumaki."

" Hi, I'm Ino. Nice to meet you, sorry about Sasuke ." she said. She had her long blond hair in a high pony tail with her bangs over her right eye. She's wearing a purple halter top and purple mini skirt.

" Ya nice to meet you and don't worry about it." I said glaring at the his chicken ass head.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

" Hello Uzumakis," said a boy with really long brown hair with the same eyes as Hinata. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. He was wearing black and blue D.C. shoes. " I'm Neji Hyuga."

"Hi, guys, I'm Kiba. I hope you like the school, it will be rockin'" said a boy with bed head hair and baggy blue pants with a red shirt sayin' 'I can see you but I'm sleeping so keep yelling' and black shoes.

"Yo dude, I hope it is!" Naruto yelled giving Kiba a manly hug.

" Hi I'm Yumi and he" said a girl, with her hair black in a messy bun wearing pink shirt with black cargos and black and pink shoes, was pointing to a boy sleeping on his desk with his hair in a high pony tail that looked like a pineapple. "Is Shikamaru."

" Hi, guys, thanks for the welcoming, they were nice. Where's the teacher?" I asked looking around the room for the teacher.

"Oh, Asuma-sensei is late so yeah," Ino said before walking over to Shikamaru and bonked him on the head with her fist. "Yo Shika! Wake up right NOW!" She yelled in his ear.

" Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he went to the guys.

" Hey girls, I have a question." I stated.

' _maybe Berry and me can have the girls come over Friday for asleep over.'_

' **sure keep hoping that**_** he **_**didn't change us in to what we are.' **Inner me told me.

' _shut up.'_

"sure" they said.

" do you want to come over Friday and maybe Saturday for a sleepover and we can hang out with my sister?" I asked that only got me weird stares for the sister part. " No need to worry, She's cool if you don't get her mad, trust me Naruto has faced her wrath."

"I'm in forehead!" Ino yelled.

" Me too, Saks." Yumi said with a big smile( A/N: Not as big as Naruto's).

" I-I'm o-only allowed t-to i-if N-Neji is but is that o-okay?" Hinata asked stuttering.

" Sure Naruto and Sasori need some guy time." I replied. After I answered Hinata the door shot opened.

" Alright I'm Asuma-sensei. I want the new kids to come up and tell us there likes and dislikes." Asuma said going to his desk. Naruto and me walked up to the front of the class. I don't like some of the people's stares it makes me feel like prey.

" Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen and hanging with my big brother a lot and playing drums or guitar. I dislike People picking on my little sister and if you do, better watch out my big sister will hurt you pretty bad." Naruto said very serious at the whole dislike thing. My turn yay! Note the sarcasm.

" Hello I'm Sakura Uzumaki and I like to play guitar and hanging out with my sister and writing songs. I dislike assholes with sticks shoved up their ass and any sluts." I said perfectly clear like I do it everyday. Some people started saying they liked my attitude and laughing at my comment.

"Alright thank you Uzumakis. Sakura take a sit next to Uchiha and Naruto take a seat next to Kiba, please." He told us. As we went to our sit's the teacher started talking. " Now I want you to answer 20 math questions." He said handing out paper work.

**Lunch (Sina's POV)**


	3. sleepover and nicknames

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the plot and OC.

" Now I want you to answer 20 math questions." He said handing out paper work.

**Lunch (Sina's POV)**

I walked in, with Sasori on my right and Temari on my left, to the lunch room to find my brother and sister. I saw Tenten Talking to a girl with indigo hair and lavender/white eyes. I walked over to Tenten and the girl senescing she was good.

" Hi Tenten and hi I'm Sina Uzumaki, you are?" I asked because I wasn't going to be rude I was raised using manners.

"HINATA!" I heard someone in the dissents that sounded to familiar. In a flash I saw Naruto hugging her, she went redder than Sasori's hair. I decided I would read what she is thinking, Even tough I know it's rude.

' _Naruto's touching me. I think I'm going to faint.' _She thought like she was nervous.

" Foxy You Baka! Get off of her!" I screamed trying to save the innocent girl that like my little bro.

' _aw that's so cute my baby brother in love!'_

' **Dude, you sound like a giggle high school girl in love.' **My inner replied in a bored tone.

' _no I'm just happy and I am in high school idiot. Okay besides we need to forget our past and move on so I'm glad he can okay, bye.'_Then I tuned my inner out.

"Ow! That hurt Panther!" Naruto said taking his seat while rubbing his bruise.

" Good. Oh Ten I was wondering if you wanted over Friday and maybe Saturday for a sleepover?" I asked cause heard Sakura think about a sleepover. I'm so smart.

"sure" Tenten Said. After Tenten said everyone of her and Temari's friends came over Including Jerk Face. "Everyone say hi or something and your name for the newbie's." Tenten said taking a seat next to a boy with long, long, brown hair. Sasori decided to say his name first.

"Hi, Sasori Uzumaki and Sina's big twin brother."

" Sina Uzumaki" I said.

"Hinata Hyuga. Neji's Cousin." Her nick name is now Hina.

"Sakura Uzumaki, Naruto's little twin sister." she said glaring at a boy with his hair like a chickens butt.

" Sasuke Uchiha" (So this is Jerk Face's little brother well his nick name is Duckhead.) He was smirking at my sister, oh I'm going to kill him Yay!

"Itachi Uchiha" said Jerk face while he is smirking at me! EEW. Must Kill Him. My eye is twitching.

"Hey name's Ino Yamanaka, Deidara's little sister."

"Yo name's Deidara Yamanaka" Deiar is his nickname any way he looked like Ino but he was a guy.

"Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin." his nick name is Drama Queen or Pretty Boy or PB for short.

"Shikamaru Nara or Shika like the girls call me. Troublesome." How about Pineapple Head or PH for short.

"Yumi" Care-Bear it will be. (A/N: I have a lot of friends with weird nick names like: muffin, Waffles, Jupiter, Alien, or Godslila LOL)

"Kiba Inuzuka." Oh well.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Little brother off Sina and Sasori and big brother of Sakura! Believe it!" Naruto said, oh yes I believe your to loud to be my brother but you are.

"Tenten" Her nick name is Ten or Tenny.

"Temari Uzumaki, The other Uzumakis cousin." Temari said getting ready for her hug form Naruto and Sakura.

" How long has it been Tema?" Sakura asked getting back in here seat near Duckhead and Care-Bear.

"Too long." She replied laughing.

"Oh Sina is it okay if we have a sleepover this weekend?" Saki asked me knowing I have read her mind to make sure no one hurt her.

"Sure I just asked Ten before you all showed up." I gave her the answer because I'm basically like a second mom to them all.

" Hey, Berry, can we have the guy's come over so we don't deal with you all alone?" Naruto asked scared about how many girls would be at our house.

" Sure. How About it, Duckhead, Jerk Face, Deiar, Drama Queen, Pineapple Head, and Dog boy?" I asked them. I got really weird looks form the guys that don't have sticks up their asses.

" Who's who?" Kiba asked I smelled the fear of who is who come off him in waves.

"Well Your dog boy, Sasuke is Duckhead cause his head. Itachi is Jerk Face, Deiar is Deidara. Pineapple Head or PH is Shikamaru." (Shikamaru: Troublesome) " And Drama Queen or Pretty boy or PB is Neji." I said smiling innocent. I saw smoke come out of Duckhead and Drama Queen. All the girls and my brothers started laughing at their nick names.

"Oh I got better ones" Sakura Said between laughs. " How about Ino-pig for Ino, Beauty Parler for Duckhead." That just made people laugh louder except Ino. After we stopped laughing we heard.

" whatever" Deiar, PH, Dog-Boy, and Drama Queen.

"Hn." Came my replied from Duckhead and Jerk Face.

" Jerk Face is that a yes or no, stupid, we don't talk Jerkish?" I asked him he just smirked.

" That's yes Strawberry." He said.

"Don't call me that in less you want a bomb in your stomach and I push the little red shiny button." I threatened with a too sweet voice.

"Aa." I glared at him.

" How about you Beauty Parler or do you not have time with your hair care.?" Sakura asked facing Duckhead while our new friends laughed.

"Sure, Pinky"

" Do you want the same thing to happen to you as Jerk Face cause you call me that I'll kill you. Okay?" She asked in the same voice as me.

' _damn I'm good at teaching her things to say and becoming the devil we are.'_

' **dude you went a little far besides you so like Itachi-kun.'**

'_I'm rolling my eyes at you okay stupid inner. When I like him is when Ino fly's without wings or anything and Naruto has stop saying 'Believe it' okay.' _I thought shutting her out before she starts randomly says things.

"Aa." Duckhead had said as the bell ranged for us to get to class.


	4. Dream, A Fight, Gram?

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did Sasuke would be with Sakura. I only own the plot and OC.

'_I'm rolling my eyes at you okay stupid inner. When I like him is when Ino fly's without wings or anything and Naruto has stop saying 'Believe it' okay.' _I thought shutting her out before she starts randomly says things.

"Aa." Duckhead had said as the bell ranged for us to get to class.

After school my family and me got on our motorcycles and droved home. Sakura, Sasori and me went to work on homework in our study room while Naruto went to eat ramen like a madman. Thus leaving me to come up with mission matchmaking.

' _Well I could ask Hina to tutor Foxy and say I don't have a lot of time. Tema might be hard to get put her with PH cause she's to smart not to know when I'm planning something. She's a smart bitch like that. Tenny might be as easy as Hina. Yumi I think I could get her and Sasori together but how can I do that were I don't get killed oh well. Pig I can get her to get something out of the closet and have Kiba with her and lock them in until they confess their undying love. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow I have watched a little to much horror movies.'_

I got out of my daze long enough to hear Sasori say " Get some blood from hiding place."

Everyone got up to get our once a month deer blood out of the basement. Well you see we eat mortal food but every month we have to have blood or we basically come weak. After we finished that we went to watch a movie in one of the hangout rooms. Did I mention that we live in a mansion that was my grandparents? No, well we do. We decided to watch 'Bailey's Billions'. We looked at the big clock and saw that it was '8:30'pm. We headed to bed.

When I walked in to my room I decided to look around. My room was very big the walls was splattered with all my favorite colors like pink, light green, yellow, sky blue, red, black, light purple and last but not least strawberry pink. On my far away wall was my guitar and my songs I wrote along with other things to deal with music, the wall in front of me was my queen size bed with pink and black sheets and a pink heart pillow with the words 'Princess' written on it. And my other walls had family pictures and a huge T.V. and movies on the other side of it. I walked to my dresser and got out my favorite guy shorts and a t-shirt saying 'go away', then I went to my bathroom in my bedroom and got dressed along with going to bed. That's when this dream/vision started happening.

**In the dream/vision**

I'm in a fight against pure-breed vampires, I see Sakura landing a punch on a vampire not enough to kill them, only a bullet would but we fight fair. I see Naruto going up against some vampire, Sasori has about 10 of the vampires in a storm. That's when I hear footsteps, I looked up only to get a punch in the face, there with fist still out was my uncle the one who made us what we are. His orange hair blow in the wind.

" SINA!" I heard a yell in the distant it sounded like Jerk Face.

"SAKURA!" And Duckhead.

I look over my shoulder to see Jerk Face and Duckhead and all of our friends with guns in their hands.

"NO! Go back you can't fight them you'll die!" Me and Sakura yelled to them.

" I will not let anyone touch or hurt you Sina/Sakura!" We heard Itachi and Sasuke scream before the got in the fight against our uncle. We heard screams of pain.

**Out Of The Dream**

I woke up in a cold sweat, I looked around my room and decided to watch the stars after about an hour or so I went back in to my room to go to sleep.

***Four Days Later***

**(Normal POV)**

Sina woke up and got ready wearing a pink halter top with light blue jeans and white shoes. She went down stairs and saw Sakura eating breakfast while wearing her pink P.j.s with black dogs on them.

"Morning Saki." Sina said rubbing her sleepy eyes

"Morning Berry Panther." Sakura said with cheerful voice.

" You might want to get ready"

"Huh?"

" School baka, you got to look good for your lover Duckhead." Sina said with so much amusement.

"I was just about to go get ready," She said get up and walked to the door way then turned around and add " Eeew, Sina, That's gross. I hate him." She said while walking away.

Sina walked to the living room and waited for someone to come down stairs about 20 minutes later Sasori walked down wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with white shoes.

"Morning Berry Panther" He muttered tiredly.

"Morning Panda"

Just then Naruto came running downstairs wearing a orange t-shirt and blue shorts. " Hey I got a call from Teme and we need to meet everyone at your classroom." With that he went to the kitchen to make ramen. Naruto has become very weirdly somehow best friends with Duckhead and Sasori has started becoming best friends with Jerk Face.

After about ten more minutes Sakura came running downstairs wearing at green t-shirt and jeans. "Let's go, we're going to be late." She yelled heading to Sasori's black and red flame car because there is a storm later coming and they didn't want to ride the motorcycles in the rain.

**(Sina's POV)**

When we got to school we saw the gang taking, the guys with guys and the girls with girls.

"Hey Tema, Care-Bear, Ten, Hina, Ino-pig, Dog-Boy, PH, Pretty Boy, Deiar. What's up?" I asked seeing Neji twitch at his Nick name.

"Oh guys I forgot to tell you what time to come over at seven o'clock tonight." Sakura said getting her stuff from her locker and heading to class. Lucky me I got the laziest and perverted teacher, Kakashi Hatake, who always shows up thirty minutes late. Me, Sasori, Tema and Ten and Jerk Face headed to class. After about 15 minutes of talking to the girls about stuff to do tonight, I went over to my seat next to Jerk Face. Right after my butt hit the chair he had to do something.

"Hey, Strawberry, I think you left your mask at home because you look like an alien." He still believed in that. Wow. Just Wow. I understand Vampires since I am half of one and my family expect Temari, Lucky her that's because she moved before _that _happened.

" wow you believe in that stuff. I mean Vampires I can understand but aliens wow. But Whatever Jerk Face I don't have time to deal with you." I said as I opened my book bag for my Twilight book. I know what your thinking a vampire reading a book about a vampire falling in love with a mortal and saving her. Like vampires always fall for mortals, hey that's kinda fun saying that, a lot. Then next think I knew was a pen poking me in the rib, it was only annoying not hurting yet at least, and guess who was poking me? The Easter Bunny. I wish. It was none other than Jerk Face himself.

"Stop." I said in a annoyed yet firm tone. He smirked then more poking. " I said, 'Stop' Jerk Face."

"Say my name and I might.'

"Jerk Face?" I asked like it was his name. It didn't help, he poked me hard on my rib, it hurt.

"No say 'Itachi-kun'" He smirked still poking.

"Fine Jerk-um Itachi-kun" I hissed out his name damn did his name her saying like that Jerk Face fits better. He kept poking me on my side and arm. I grabbed his pen through it on the ground next to Sasori's feet and smacked him hard on the face.

"You going to listen next time?" I have been dealing with him either poking me making me fall on my face and other things.

"Maybe." he muttered. I just notice we had half of the class watching us, including his fan-girls. A girl, I'm going to guess is the leader, she had red wavy hair and black eyes.

"Who do you think you are slapping my Itachi-kun?" she said, I think her name was Yuki. Oh yeah her little sluty sister named Karin likes Duckhead, Big fan of his I suppose. She has been giving me a hard time since I have come here along with her little sister about mine.

"Oh me I am The Tooth Fairy and they," I said pointing to Ten and Tema. "Are The Easter Bunny and Cupid and they," I said pointing to Sasori and Itachi. " Are The Sandman and Santa Claus." I finally said with everyone laughing about it.

"Why you little-"

"No you listen here. I am pretty sure even though I have only been here a few days I would like to say Jerk Face doesn't care what happens to you and his fan club. His thinks your annoying and sluty along with your stupid sister and if she doesn't leave my sister along she will no longer live and that isn't a threat it's a promise!" I said turning around then I felt a slap against the back of my head.

" You're a bitch to talk about my sister like that and Itachi-kun loves me. So shut up your sister is most likely a gold digger." Yumi yelled.

Oh that's it, talk about me all you want but not my sister bitch. I spun around so fast and put my fist to her jaw. She went to punch me but I saw through it and grabbed her wrist and twisted it until I heard a snap then I punched her in the stomach. The next thing I knew was that she hit me in the face and I jumped on her and punched her in the face five more times before Tema and Tenny grabbed me and held me back. " How about you get out of my sight before I kill you cause no one, NO ONE, talks about my baby sister and my best friend like that you sluty son of a fucking Bitch!" I screamed I was to piss. I had enough of her. Sasori went in front of me.

" Berry ,calm down, you don't need to do anymore we all no that she talked about Cherry like that alright but you need to calm down, Please." he said in a calm tone and yet gentle.

"Alright Lee will you please bring Yuki down to the nurse and Sina I'm sorry but you need to see the principle."

"Yes youthfully Kakashi! If I can't then I will run around the school a thousand times and-" lee had said but I cut him off.

" Oh shut up Bushy Brows." I said grabbing my stuff and headed to the door. " Oh Kaka-sensei no worries oh but gramps will be in town I think today to drop off another book." I said before leaving.

I have a feeling I'm not going to get in trouble. As I walked in to the office I saw my grandma's personal secretary, Shizune.

"Hello Shizune-san, what are you doing here I thought you were with my grandma?" I asked her. She turned around with big brown eyes.

"Oh my. Sina-chan, you come here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I got in a fight and I kinda need to see the principle."

"Oh then go down the hall and you should see the sign and try not to scream of who it is." As she said that I started down the hall and saw the sign. I knocked and then went in, to only have my eyes water with happiness. Sitting at the desk was my grandmother with her blond hair in it's two pigtails.

" Hello my granddaughter I see it was true that you come here sweetie." she said getting up she walked over to my shocked and crying body and hugged me for me to hug her back. I love her she was the first to know what happened then our grandpa, Jiraiya, who is her husband."Gram, What-How-Why-When-Huh?" I asked after I finally stopped those stupid tears coming out.

"Sina, I'm the principle, I get paid better and I get to keep an eye on you four." she said taking her seat the put her hands in front of her face in a very hard tone " What did you do?"

" I…Um.. Got in a fight cause some bitch named Yuki or whatever called Saki a gold digger." I said waiting to be yelled at, she hates when we get in trouble mostly me and Naruto since we do get in it a lot.

"Go back to class I wont do anything I don't want to ruin your good mood."

"Thanks Baa-chan!" I said running out of the room before I got hit in the head with a vase.

"I AM NOT THAT OLD!" I heard gram yell while I laughed my butt off. When I got to class I was so happy and I went to Tema because like I said lazy teacher.

**To Sakura (Sakura's POV) (A/N: this is at the from living me and heading to class Kay?)**

I went in to math class with every one fallowing me expect BP. He head to class before us for some reason. I guess I just found out he wanted me to sit next to him so he sat at the desk next to mine ever since I first met him I have been nothing but pissed or annoyed around him. When I sat down I saw him smirking.

' **Alright girl I think we need to run to Mexico and away from the-scaring-the-heck-out-of-me-hottie before something happens that makes us want to kill him!" **My inner told me in the back of my head.

'_How the heck are we going to get there stupid? And he isn't hot. Jerk? Yes. Gay? Not sure got to find out, hey maybe we can set him up with the creeper Lee?' _I thought well I rubbed my hands to gather and smiling evilly like Squidward in Sponge Bob did. Don't ask used to be my favorite show. Before I could get a reply I felt something in my pocket like it was looking for something. I looked down sure enough Beauty Parler had his hand in my pocket smirking.

" What do you think your _doing _BP?" I hissed out at him, he looked confused.

"BP? What the heck is that?"

" It's means Beauty Parler. Now why is your hand in MY pocket?" I asked again.

" Nothing I thought I could steal your phone then tell everyone your dating Lee." he said like it was an everyday thing.

"Whatever. Stupid that wouldn't have worked anyway my phone is at home I forgot it." I said taking out my green with pink cherry blossoms on it I-pod and listen to 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by Sclub7. (a/n: I don't own any of the songs even though I wish)

'_Everybody's got something,_

_They had to leave behind,_

_One regret from yesterday.'_

Sasuke decided to listen to it, so I turned it up higher, only to have him give it back with a very disliking face. I put the song on pause then smiled evilly.

"I thought you liked this kind of music Sasu-cakes." I said sweetly to sweetly.

"What? No I don't I thought you would be in to 'Nickelback' or something I guess not." He said like my other more stupider nick name didn't faze him. "Oh and don't call me that again." He hissed at me, I thought only vampires and cats hiss oh well, way off topic, come on think of a comeback.

"Well Whatever, Sasu-cakes." I whispered the last part. I looked down at my I-pod and saw that 'Animals' by Nickelback and put it on max it's on of my favorite songs(A/N: It really is)

'_I, I'm driving black on black Just got my license backI got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the trackI'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonightI'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the runYour mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissingScreamin'_

Beauty Parler must of heard it because he took out a ear phone that was mine and started lip-singing the words.

"Hey, sis! Oh. My, Are you guys dating?" Naruto screamed and a lot of the girls glared at me. I glared twice as hard, that's what you get when you got taught by ya sisa."Heck no! You baka!" I said as I punched him in the head.

"Hn. Pinky we know you love me." Sasuke teased. I whipped around and glared at him.

"I would rather be dead then love someone like you!" I was piss I was sick of him and his fan girls always out to get me.

A/N: Sorry I just wanted to end it here I have to go to bed because I have a street dance to go to tomorrow night so got to get some sleep. This has got to be the longest I have ever done. But, oh monkey, off topic in that later chapters you'll find out more about their past and their future. Night ya'll!


	5. A fight again, plans music

**princess carissa: Wow my fifth chapter.**

**Sakura: yeah sis you kicked butt and you really do.**

**Sasuke: You put me and big brother OOC**

**Princess carissa: I can make you dance around in a pink dress if you don't shut up.**

**Duckhead: -runs to find Itachi- get her!**

**Jerk Face/Itachi: Whatever princess carissa doesn't own Naruto if she did we would be in love.**

**Princess carissa: not yet at least keep reading. ;)**

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Chapter 5**

**Recap**

"_Hey, sis! Oh. My, Are you guys dating?" Naruto screamed and a lot of the girls glared at me. I glared twice as hard, that's what you get when you got taught by ya sisa."Heck no! You baka!" I said as I punched him in the head._

"_Hn. Pinky we know you love me." Sasuke teased. I whipped around and glared at him._

"_I would rather be dead then love someone like you!" I was piss I was sick of him and his fan girls always out to get me._

He tried to show that he was hurt, and to be dramatic he put a hand on his heart( Or where it would be if he had one.) " That hurt don't you know I LOVE you." He was getting on my nerves really fast. Just as I was about to reply I heard a lot of noises next door in the room my sister is in.

"The only one you can love is yourself." I muttered. I think he heard because he smirked.

'_**Not good!'**_ me and my inner yelled at the same time.

"Oh then your defiantly my other half, Babe." He said smirking.

Oh that's it. Just as I hit him I saw Naruto make a run for under a desk, normally I would be laughing at him. But I was to mad at Uchiha. "Shut up Uchiha! I'm getting sick of hearing your annoying, girly, voice. So shut up, because you don't know who your pissing off! You Bastard!" I said then hit him one more time.

A girl with red hair and eyes with glasses. Best know as Sasuke's Number one fan she says she's in love. Her name is Karin.

"You bitch! How dare you hit my Sasuke-kun! You and your sluty ass sister need to stop talking to my love and sister's love. You both are just god diggers you don't have any money anyway." She yelled oh no she didn't talk about me or my sister like that.

"Listen here you sluty ass two face cow. I'm so rich I got 4 or 5 cars and there all new ones. My sister hates Jerk Face along with me hating Beauty Parler or Duckhead whatever. But no one, NO ONE, says anything about my sister unless you want to get killed my sister and me are sick of you and your sluty as three face twice the times of a cow than you are sister! GOT IT?" I screamed as I landed a punch right in to her face than put my fist in her stomach. As she bended over in pain I took my chance to put my knee in her face. I had Neji and Kiba holding me back and Naruto in front of me.

"Cherry, calm down, you know Sina she would be mad if you lost to much control so relax." Naruto said with worry in his voice and eyes. I looked over to see the class staring at me and Sasuke was so shocked his eyes was wide.

' _Did he seriously think I, a half vampire that has been in more than 20 fights, couldn't fight?'_ I thought. I looked over at Karin and notice blood. I looked at Naruto his eyes were turning red, hunger, I notice I'm going to be going to be, in a few minutes.

" Okay I need to go along with Naruto. Neji, Kiba, thanks, you might want to get her to the nurse. Naruto let's go." I said as I got my stuff and Naruto out the door before anyone could see our eyes.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" After that left my mouth I saw Sasori come out of his class. He ran right over to us.

"What happened? Please tell me you didn't get in a fight we already have Berry in the office we don't need you." He said. Sina got in a fight. Why?

" And if your wondering why it's because that witch Yuki she called you a gold digger and Sina flipped." He explain.

He whispered something to Naruto and his eyes went back to blue.

"What happened? Cherry? Are you okay?" Naruto said, wow I'm related to a baka.

"Sasori since you want to know I got in a fight with Karin and did a good job at missing her up. Oh and I did it cause she called Sina a slut and gold digger. And Naruto yes I'm okay." I explained.

" Well get back to class okay. Bye." Sasori said heading back in to his class room.

Naruto and me just walked in and did what the teacher told us as he came in after we did.

**Lunch (Sina's POV)**

As the day went on it was now lunch time. I want to know why both Uchiha's have red marks on their faces.

' _okay I know what happened with Jerk Face but what happened to Duckhead?' _I thought looking for the girls. We all decided to sit at different tables because I'm still mad at Jerk Face. It still hurts I got in a fight with another vampire and it clawed my ribs of course Sakura healed me before I fell unconscious. It still hurts to this day if you touch it. That's the down side in being half.

I saw Temari waving me over to our table on the on a different side of the room from the guys. _' yes it's time to put mission get boys all scared and dressed up in go.'_ I smirked evilly. I sat down next to Tenten and Temari. How we sat it went me, Ten, Care-Bear, Hina, Saki, Ino-pig ant then Temari.

" Alright, I need help-"

" Mental we know but we can't find a doctor to fix it, it's unfixable." Temari said in a joking voice.

" No not that help although I did find a cure but whatever I like my insane mind and every thing. But no I need help getting back at the Uchiha for being a jerk and I know you girls want to, too." I said looking at them seriously.

Tenten and Sakura spoke first and said at the same time " I'm in."

Ino and Temari said right after " Me too"

" Hina remember what Naruto did to you he made you sit on a whoopee cushion, I don't know who would teach Naruto pranks oh well." I said as I got a look from Tema and Saki. So I taught him are you going to kill me. "Any ways Care-Bear,( Yumi: why did I get that nickname.) remember my twin made you fall down the stairs then you landed in a mop bucket and then got pudding all over you?" I asked them because I want them to get revenge Don't do this at home, if you do you get sent to your room. I would know before mom and dad got in that car crash i got sent to my room, nothing has been the same I had to grow up before being a teenager.

"Yeah, we'll do it! They are going down, down, under the dirt." Yumi said have I mentioned I like this girl a lot she has slit personally but that makes us fit together.

" Yeah I-I'll do it t-too."

" Hina I thought I told you to be braver you don't have to care what other people think, it's what you think about yourself." I said in a sweet tone I want her to believe in herself I had my mom to help me back then with red long hair blowing in the wind. Hina had no mother, her mother died when she gave birth to her little sister.

"okay thanks" She gave me a small smile and I felt proud, even tough I was stuck with a needle to turn me in to what I am, to be a monster, but I felt good.

"Any way we need to get those boys good. Oh what happened to Duckhead and why is the little slut not here?" I asked because normally she would be over near Sasuke and flirt which she sucks at

"Beauty Parler pissed me off and I slapped him then Karin-bitch was saying stuff and I beat the crap out of her and damn did it feel good." She hissed at first but then she went in to I-would-love-to-do-it-again mode.

"It was a great fight Karin got sent to the hospital because she lost a little to much blood from bleeding from her mouth." Ino said with so much joy like she wanted to do it.

"Yeah well Sina here beat the crap out of I-love-Itachi-Uchiha-because-of-his-looks girl and it was as good as a street fighting maybe better." Tenten said very proud that I did it.

" You guys where getting off topic so what do we do with the boys?" Tema said. Go die in a hole ten times over Tema, because I was happy that I beat the crap out of her and my sister beat the crap out of her sluty sister but it's so much better to beating the crap out of the boys.

"Would you girls love to make them look pretty, I have a big make-up case I don't use a lot and I think they need a makeover," I smiled evilly again.

"Yes that well work we each get our own but one boy will be getting worse which should be Deidara because he so looks like a girl but I call Kiba. I make him so pretty. Oh and we need pictures for the blackmail or hang them on the walls all over the school." Ino said really happy.

"Alright we all pick and Deidara we give him a makeover together okay? I pick Jerk Face cause I want to." I stated being plain blunt.

"Neji"

"Beauty Parler"

"Sasori"

"Shikamaru"

"Naruto" Ten, Saki, Care-Bear, Tema and Hina hissed out.

"Okay we all got our people I'll show you the rooms they well stay in for the weekend." I said.

"Hey, can we like go to the mall and then get bras, hairdye, and other stuff we are going to need with this plan?" Tema said as soon as she said mall Ino's eyes lit up like a fire. " Cause I want to put a bra on Shikamaru and make him wear it." As soon as that came out all of us went in to evil laughter that went unnoticed by everything else.

"Alright we go to the mall an hour after school is out because I want to change and take a shower before a whole bunch of teenage hormone full boys come over." I said and Sakura and then rest of the girls agreed. We talked about the fights, other stuff

**To the boys**

**(Sasori's POV)**

I have a feeling I'm not going to live till Monday. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw both Uchiha's with a red hand print on their faces. That is what you get messing with them even before we got turned they were bitches but they just got worse if possible.

" Yo, what happened little Uchiha?" I asked already knowing but I want to see what would happen if someone asked if he got beat up by a girl.

"Hn." typical.

"Uchiha got smacked in the face by Sakura-san and she blew up and took it out on Karin and words were said and Karin is in the hospital along with her sister." Neji or like my twin says Drama Queen but we just call him Hyuga.

"And Dope here hide under a desk" Sasuke said pointing at my brother, well if I wasn't the oldest I would too, sometimes they can be more scary then gram and she's like the devil.

"She might be younger than me but still she's scary when she's mad" Naruto said to have a least some pride sorry bro it isn't working. " And Sina is too" He finished.

"Well I know what happened to Itachi, Naruto you should have been there," I said getting a glare from my best friend Itachi. " Sina got pissed and blew up!" I said between laughs. " Oh and then she slapped Itachi, the reason Yuki or whatever isn't here is because my sister gave her what she deserved." I said getting all the guys laughing at the Uchihas.

"Ya, well I'm getting her back this weekend, foolish little brother you want pinky right?" Itachi asked. What ever they have planed it wont work but I'll laugh as they try.

"Hn."

"I want to get a girl scared just not to much, you know." Naruto said, smiling hugely.

'_Could they be anymore stupid Temari, Sina, Cherry and Tenten don't do scared.'_ I thought looking at him like he was from another planet. " Do you think that's a little harsh, I mean come on that's my sisters and his," I said pointing to Neji. " Cousin and Deidara's sister and Temari is my cousin."

" Dude, think of all the stuff your sisters and cousin put you though in the past?" Kiba yelled trying to convince me.

"Whatever. You know they won't be easy to fool or be scared, at least my family and Tenten, right?" I asked them. I mean I do want to get back at them for the things but not to hurt them badly there all I have left. I mean I have had my fair share of getting Sina and Sakura scared but not Temari, I guess she just knew, never had. I mean there was this time they dared me to eat a worm when we were I think 7 or 8.

" They will be but your house will have a 'blackout' and you and Dope will 'die'. We'll have them as easy as that because family is the world to one of them, as far as I witnessed today." Sasuke said smugly as he stated the facts. It's true though, Temari lost her parents in a fire and her brothers went missing 3 years ago, Gaara was Naruto's best friend and Kankuro was mine. We are all she has left. Sina was close to our dad and mom but Sakura was for mom more than dad. They were in the accident and the only ones to survey. Sakura used to hold her self guilty for it, but Sina thinks it should have been her and that mom and dad should here and not her.

" That's a little too harsh my sisters and Temari have been through so much you don't even know!" Naruto screamed before I had the chance to so I just glared at him for saying it. I could tell Naruto wasn't happy that he even thought that. Everyone was staring at Naruto, for his outburst and I saw that his fangs were coming out shit. I think Shikamaru thought Naruto was going to take Sasuke's head off.

"Fine, this is what we do. We make them do the most out ragest things, when the girls or Naruto or Kiba ask to play truth or dare and if they don't do the dare they have to do what the person asking them to for an hour." He paused so Naruto was about to talk but Shikamaru cut him off, " And if they pick truth think of something that you can hold against them." Nara said with one eye open and both of his arms behind his head.

"Great" the Uchiha's said smirking.

"I'm in!" Naruto and Kiba yelled.

" Us too" Neji, Deidara, and me said while the bell ranged for us all to go to gym.

**After School (Sina's POV)**

Sakura and I walked home cause our brothers took the car and went to the Uchiha's mansion until 7 tonight. While we are walking I notice a red car that was pulling up to us and out of instinct I jumped in front of Sakura while I got my fist ready to sucker punch the person. The red car stop then rolled down the window, wow I fell stupid I forgot gram was back home or in town, and appears gram and gramps.

" Hello girls, Sina get out of that stance or I'll kick your butt for real missy!" Tsunade said, by the way that's my grams name. Her brown eyes narrowed, Sasori got his eyes from her.

" Sorry Grams I just thought it was _him_ coming again for us." I said scratching the back of my head I got that from Naruto when he knows he did something wrong.

"It's okay, want a ride to the mansion?" My gramps yelled out with his long white hair blowing in the wind. He was so funny I learned a lot of tricks from him and dad. He was a writer of a perverted book but he only writes about gram, I think, he loves her too much to do that.

"Thanks" Sakura and me said while jumping in the back of the car. After a few minutes I wanted to ask my gram or gramps something. " Hey Gram, where are you guys staying if we got your mansion?"

" Well, remember that little house that your mom and dad had on the west side of town you used to live in?"

"Yeah is that where?"

"Yes but do you remember anything from when you lived in this town?"

"I remember people picking on Saki, and I would beat them up while Sasori and Naruto got the guys. And moms best friend Mikoto Uchiha and dads best friend Fugaku Uchiha. Why?" I was kinda scared to know why.

"well your parents wanted you and your sister to marry their sons when you get old enough but that is only as you wish if you don't want to it's alright besides your mom and dad wanted you to be loved and you to love." She said as she turned down a corner.

" wait you mean the boy that use to make fun of my big forehead and the one that Sina called a weasel because he told his mom that we, well mostly Sina, pushed him in the pool for calling her a big airhead?" Sakura asked now getting in to the conversation.

"Yes honey those boys, I still forget their names but that was so cute when he said he would go up against Sina in the backyard at the tree" She said laughing while gramps and Sakura joined in. " And he goes 'I can beat you up cause I'm bigger than you!' It was so cute I think he liked you" She said between laughter

"If he did then it wouldn't work because he was a jerk!" I said looking out the window. I wonder how Mikoto is doing?

"well you're here. Do you want any help or anything?" my gramps asked looking back at us with his bright smile.

"No thanks gramps. Sina's driving us to the mall so we can go shopping alright love ya!" Sakura said grabbing her bag giving Gram and Gramps a kiss on the check.

"Yeah, love ya!" I said grabbing my bag then giving gramps my I-can-out-hug-you-smile. We hug as huge as we could and then I gave my gram a kiss on the check telling her I call tonight.

After I got done showering I went out in to my room and looked to see if anything was out of place.

' _nope rooms fine.'_ I thought going over to my closet where I have all my good cloths I actually like more than them girly-girl ones I wear at school. I put on a baggy black pair of jeans with metal chains going around the waist to my knees and my favorite large white undershirt I 'barrowed' from my twin with my overly large black jacket with skulls over it, so what I dress like a girl at school but at home or going around town I wear baggy or too big of cloths. I went down stairs and sat down on the couch waiting for Sakura(A/N: I don't own the song 'According to you' by Orianthi)

'_According to you I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right,_

_According to you-'_

I grabbed my strawberry pink iphone from my pocket and saw that Temari was calling " Hello?"

'Hey, where are you, two? We're at the mall' She yelled in my ear.

'well Saki is getting ready and I was about to yell to her hold on' " Saki are you almost done, the girls are waiting?"

"Yeah just got to grab my keys!" Sakura yelled heading to the room we keep keys, money, coats, shoes basically everything this place is huge.

'we'll be there in like 10 to 20 minutes okay?'

'Okay just hurry.' after she said that she hung up on me.

We ran out to my car and jumped in right as we got out of the drive way heard one of our favorite songs 'Miss. Independent' by Kelly Clarkson(A/N: I don't own this song even though it is so my song)

'_Miss. Indepe__ndent,_

_Miss. Self-sufficient,_

_Miss. Keep-your-distance,_

_Miss. Unafraid,_

_Miss. Out-of-my-way,_

_Miss. Don't-let-a-man-interfere(no)_

_Miss. On-her-own,_

_Miss. Almost-gone,_

_Miss. Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne,_

_So, by keeping her heart protected,_

_She'd never ever feel rejected,_

_Little Miss. Apprehensive,_

_I said ooh,_

_She fell in love,_

_What is this feeling taking over?,_

_Thinking no one open the door,_

_Surprise! It's time,_

_To feel, what's real,_

_What happened to Miss. Independent,_

_No longer need to be defensive,_

_Goodbye,(goodbye),_

_Old you,_

_When love is true,_

_Miss. Guarded-heart,_

_Miss. Play-it-smart,_

_Miss. If-you-use-that-line-you-better-not-start,_

_But she miscalculated,_

_She didn't want to end up jaded,_

_And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love,_

_So, by changing her misconceptions,_

_She went in a new direction,_

_And found a connection'_

We were singing and laughing on the way there because we thought what the boy are going to be dealing with this weekend.


	6. Shopping and an Inner Itachi

**Vampires In Leaf high**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the music.

"normal" "on the phone" 

**"Someone on the other line" **

_"Music/Singing"_

_We were singing and laughing on the way there because we thought what the boys are going to be dealing with this weekend._

**Normal (POV)**

As Sina and Sakura were walking to meet up with the girls. They notice some perverts staring at them. Sina walked right over bashing her eyelashes and said in a sweet yet scary tone, " If you keep staring at us we might just rip your eyebrows and eyes out okay?"

"Y-Yes." He said looking somewhere else.

"Good." She walked right back over to her little sister. "You ready?"

"yeah"

When they got to the food court they saw Temari and Tenten laughing on the ground. Yumi was with Ino beating the carp out of a guy and Hinata well she was blush from anger or emberessness, they're not sure.

"Yo, Ino-pig what are you and Yumi doing?" Sakura said while looking at the guy, her first guess was pervert, looking like he was about to piss himself.

"Yo forehead-girl, Yumi and me were taking care of this perv for trying to grab Hina's butt." Ino said letting go of the guy while Yumi still had him in a headlock

Yumi started to say something to him so they all went quiet to hear "Yo, perv, you come near her and I will stab your eyes out with my lovely 5inch knife okay?" after she said that the man ran all the way out of the store.

"okay Mission: Make-Over Boys In go! Let's split up! Ten go with Saki. Ino-pig you go with Hina And Care-Bear! Tema will go with me. We will win this war!" Sina said placing her hand out to let the girls put their on top. "Break! We meet here in two hours! Ino-pig don't take forever with your beloved shopping." Sina said watching all the girls run to get the stuff they need to get for the fun weekend of pranks. Sina turned to her blond cousin.

"Let's go get them bras, Shall we?" She said holing out her elbow for her cousin.

"we shall dear shining pink knight" Temari said laughing with Sina to the bra store. In side the saw Tenten holding a yellow bra with palm trees with a with a yellow underwear with a monkey on the bottoms. Sakura held a purple bra and underwear with yellow stars.

"I'm guessing those are Pretty boy's and Duckheads?" Sina asked jumping Tenten

"Ya, think he'll look pretty?" Tenten asked with a evil glint in her eyes.

" Yes he will" Sina said while heading over to a bra that was pink with a monkey on the left cup.

Sakura and Tenten left to go shopping. While Temari found a good one for Shikamaru or pineapple head. His bra is brown with a green leaf.

**Sakura and Tenten**

Sakura and Tenten we're walking around after they got the bra's for the boys. They we're now walking in to a place that sells weird color hair dye store.

"Hey what color should Neji have?" Tenten asked looking at purple and yellow.

"Yellow. How about BP?" Sakura asked having green and brown with white streaks hair dye in her hands.

"Green"

"True and then he will match his boyfriend."

"Who's his Boyfriend?" Tenten asked a little scared to know but curiously wanted to know at the same time.

"You know that guy that Foxy and Panda want to beat up for being to youthful? He always says it and wears green spandex with orange leg warmers?" Sakura said with a little mischief in her glowing green orbs.

"Ya. He's parents are friends with min- OH MY BOB! That's his boyfriend?" Tenten said not getting it at first then finally got the reason why she brought him up.

"Yup."

"Oh my Bob! I didn't know Lee was Gay! Eeew!" Tenten yelled while looking for hair accessories.( A/N: No I am not whatever that word is if you don't like gay or bi's. It's for the story okay)

"No. I want to say that because I want to get everyone to think BP is gay. And I want that creeper Lee away from me!" Sakura said while heading to the accessories to talk to Tenten.

"Oh, wow that's good, I mean who would want to find out if their best friend from childhood is gay and dating their best friends enemy." Tenten said.

"I know right."

The girls decided to go to the camera store, in there they saw Hinata, Yumi and Ino looking at the video recorders.

"Hey Ino-pig, Hina, Yumi." Sakura said while going near the cameras with Tenten close behind.

"Hey." They all said.

**At The Uchiha Minor**

"So you got the plan everyone?" Itachi asked. Because all the guys that are going to the sleep over are at his place planning their attack on the girls.

"Yes" All they guys say.

"Well I have to go pack be back when I'm done." Itachi said heading to his bedroom.

While he was packing he was thinking,

'_I wonder what Strawberry is doing?' _Itachi thought no hoping to get a reply.

'_**Well most likely shopping, that's all girls do.'**_

'_Who are you and how are you in my head?'_

' _**Well I'm your inner, or your real self that you hide from the world, I'm sweeter, nicer, just better than you. And that answers how I got in your head.'**_

'_What the heck.'_

' _**Well enough of the questions, I see someone has feelings for a strawberry pink haired girl?'**_

' _No I don't. Leave.'_

'_**fine but I'll be back' **_Itachi went on packing his stuff. When he finished he went do to see all the boys talking to his mother.

"Wow that's funny Teme's mom." Naruto said while eating ramen.

"Naruto-Baka, use your respect, Sorry about that Uchiha-san." Sasori said.

"No problem, You two reminded me of two boys that my sons use to play with before they moved. They had two little sisters, There was this time Itac-chan here was going to beat up the little girl because he was bigger than her."

"Mother, I was going to do that but she called me a weasel come on I had the right to do so."

"Sure honey." He's mother said moving a piece of her shiny black hair.

**To Sakura and Others**

(A/N: I don't own 'Leave Get Out' by Jojo)

'_I have been waiting all day,_

_For ya babe,_

_So why don't you came here n' sit n' talk to me'_

Sakura grabbed her cellphone. "Hello?"

"**Hey Cherry, it's Sina. Are you and Tenten almost done?"**

"Um.. Ya we are but how are they coming to our house?"

"**Tema, told me, they all got a ride from their parents and Tema brought her car. So were going to bring 2 of the girls in our car while Tema will bring 2 girls with her."**

"Okay. We'll meet you at the car."

"**Alright see ya Cherry." **Sina said before hanging up.

When Sakura got of the off the phone she saw all the girls staring at her, "Sina just called she told me to tell you guys to follow me to Berry's and Tema's car, then we're going to our house or whatever. Okay?"

"Yup." Tenten and Yumi said

"Okay." Ino and Hinata said.

Sakura lead the girls to Sakura's and Tema's car, that they weirdly parked beside each other. Sina was leaning against her car while Tema was looking for the radio.

"Yo, Cherry, you want to drive my car?" Sina asked pointing to her very nice black and blue flame car.

"You trust me with it?""Hun, I trust my life with you" Sina said throwing her keys for Sakura to catch, "By the way, You only driving it because I'm riding with Tema, Tenten you riding with us or Cherry?" Sina asked getting in Temari's front seat."Yeah I'll ride with you guys." Tenten said looking scared by the music their playing already. She got in the back seat.

"Alright Cherry don't kill my car!" Sina yelled when they drove off.

(A/N: Sorry I toke a while to update I wasn't feeling so great and Im trying to study for my drivers test.)


	7. Race and A new girl band?

**Vampires in Leaf High**

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs

"normal" "_Thinking"_ "on the phone" **"Inner"** **"Someone on the other line" **_"Music/Singing"_

Recap

"_Yeah I'll ride with you guys." Tenten said looking scared by the music their playing already. She got in the back seat._

"_Alright Cherry don't kill my car!" Sina yelled when they drove off._

**To Sakura and the girls**

"Hey forehead, can we, like, have the radio on?" Ino said putting the hood done of the car and all their windows.

"Yeah I don't care, I hope u all like speed cause I'm a fast as heck driver." Sakura said pushing the gas petal.

"Hey Can we listen to like country?" Yumi said while looking at Temari's Car with her top down, with Sina sticking out her tongue at the Sakura and Ino while Temari speeded up some more

"I don't care, Hina what do you want to listen too?" Sakura asked taking a peck at the quiet one.

"I-I-I don't c-care" Hinata said looking out the window.(A/N: My first kiss by 3Oh!3)

'_[*kiss*] and twist [*kiss* *kiss*] and twist_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

_[*kiss*] and twist [*kiss* *kiss*] and twist_

_I said no more teachers and no more books'_

"How' this?" Ino asked every one was singing along even Hinata.

_I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked_

_Lips like licorice tongue like candy_

_Excuse me miss but can i get you out your panties?_

_In the back of the car_

_On the way to the bar_

_I got you on my lips (i got you on my lips)_

By this time all the girls we're singing and dancing as much as you can in a car.

_At the foot of the stairs_

_With my fingers in your hair baby this is it..._

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If i had it my way_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If i had it my way_

_You know that i'd make her say_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_My first kiss went a little like this..._

_I said no more sailors and no more soldiers_

_With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders_

_Kisses like whiskey it gets me drunk_

_And i wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

_In the back of the car_

_On the way to the bar_

_I got you on my lips (i got you on my lips)_

_At the foot of the stairs_

_With my fingers in your hair baby this is it..._

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If i had it my way_

_You know that i'd make her say_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If i had it my way_

_You know that i'd make her say_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_[*kiss*] and twist [*kiss* *kiss*] and twist_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

_[*kiss*] and twist [*kiss* *kiss*] and twist_

_Yeah she won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If i had it my way_

_You know that i'd make her say..._

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If i had it my way_

_You know that i'd make her say_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If i had it my way_

_You know that i'd make her say_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If i had it my way_

_You know that i'd make her say..…'_

They saw Temari and Sina along with Tenten dancing and singing as loud as those girls could.

'_At least we got the crazies together' _Sakura thought in a joking manner.

**To Temari's Car**

Sina was messing around with the radio. Temari was speeding by the girls in Sina's Blue and black fames car with their hood down. Tenten wanted to have a race with the younger girls.

"HEY! CHERRY WANT TO RACE?" Tenten yelled after she asked Temari.

"HECK YEAH!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time. Hinata and Yumi looked scared. Temari speed up to the even line on the road Sakura line up beside her.

"ALRIGHT THE FIRST ONE HOME AND IN THE MUSIC STUDIO WINS!" Sina took a deep breath after yelling that much, "GET," Sakura and Temari started to rub up their cars. "SET," They started to inch closer to the lines. "GO!" They sped off going about 120 on each car. Temari is in the lead. Sakura made a sharp turn almost making the car flip over but she had better control. She and Temari turned their radio's full blast(A/N: I don't own belly dancer by Akon, though it is a good song)

'_ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh_

_Hey ladies drop it downJust wanna see you touch the ground_

_Don't be shy girl go Bananza_

_shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_Hey ladies drop it down_

_Just wanna see you touch the ground_

_Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)_

_Shake ya body like a belly dancer,'_

Temari made a get go, she sped up, there the bridge was going up, She put it in 6th gear and push the gas petal.

"Your not gonna make it!" Temari and Sina heard Ino, Hinata and Yumi yell.

"Oh right they have never got a ride from you, good luck for them, DO IT TEMA! Jump the bridge!" Tenten yelled

"On it!" Temari yelled, Sina sat in the front grinning like a cat having to much cat nip.

They were heading up the bridge and flew in the air,

_Yo,excuse me, beg your pardon gir_

_lDo you have any idea what you startin girl_

_You got me tingling, come to me mingiling_

_Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingling_

_When you walk, I see you baby girl_

_When you talk, I believe it baby girl I like that, thick-petite n' pretty_

_Little touch is a dittyLove to work the kitty like purrrrrrr_

_She loves to stirr it up purrrrrrI can hear her purring up_

_Cause she's the type that'll get arousy of _

_Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (oh no)_

_What's a player without the plan B_

_We can meet up at the hutter house for the stand by like a butty pass_

_While I watch this beautiful thang shake that ass_

Sakura knew what Temari was doing, well Sina had taught her and Sakura to drive wild and everything, Sakura sped the car up and she flew with all the girls in the car screaming, they flew too,_hey ladies drop it down_

_just wanna see you touch the ground_

_don't be shy girl go bananza_

_shake ya body like a belly dancer_

_hey ladies drop it downjust wanna see you touch the ground_

_don't be shy girl go bananzashake ya body like a belly dancer _

Temari told the girls to lean forward and they landed on the ground with a huge thud, Sakura landed right next to them, Temari hit the gas while Tenten, being the crazy one along with Sina and sometimes Yumi, wanted to do it again.

Sakura sped up right next to Temari, and gave her a wink and took off.

_Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here_

_So hot we gon' need some rain in here_

_Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here_

_Girl you could do anything you want in here_

_Clown if you want to, frown if you want to_

_You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to_

_Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin_

_Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (aaahhhhh)_

_And now you got me spending (aaahhhhh)_

_The way you got that body bendin (aaahhhhh_

_)Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin(aaahhhhh)_

_And we goin to church next day repentantLap dancing for my FA crew Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too_

_Up in the VIP with no fee_

_Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so_

'_That girl is so not gonna beat me'_ Temari thought she put more power in to the car and went by Sakura, to bad that there was traffic on each side of the road.

"Hold on girls, this is going to be dangerous." Temari said, she went in to the on coming traffic, and almost got hit before she quickly passed a slow poke in the right line.

_hey ladies drop it down(aaahhhhh)_

_just want to see you touch the ground(aaahhhhh)_

_dont be shy girl go bananza (aaahhhhh)_

_shake your body like a belly dancer(aaahhhhh)hey ladies drop it down(aaahhhhh)_

_just want to see you touch ground(aaahhhhh)_

_dont be shy girl go bananza(aaahhhhh)_

_shake your body like a belly dancer(aaahhhhh)_

_Girl shake ya body body_

_Wit somebody body_

_Whatever you do don't break your body body_

_After the party party_

_Grab a hottie hottie_

_In the back seat of your Mazaratti-ratti_

_Jiggle jiggle it to the left (ah ah ah)_

_Jiggle jiggle it to the right (ah ah ah)_

_Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back_

_ And jiggle jiggle it all all night (ah ah ah) (chourus 4x)_

Temari won the race to the house with Sakura at least 5 to 10 minutes behind.

"You guys are crazy!" Ino yelled, still scared that she lived from jumping the bridge

"Well your crazy when it comes to shopping, besides you all love us." Sakura said giving Ino a swap upside the head.

"Who taught you guys to drive like that, I want to learn?" Yumi asked.

Temari and Sakura looked right at Sina while Sina whistled acting innocent, " She did." they said pointing at Sina.

"Alright I taught them if you try to sue Sina, Sina well put you in The Corner Of Shame."

"What the heck is the corner of shame?" Every girl asked, Sakura sweat dropped that Sina said that.

"It's Sina imaginary corner, that if you do something shameful she will put you there, but she only uses it when she's in The Melon Lord mode, which she is right now." Sakura explained. While Temari gave her the look that said ' she still does that?'

"Yea, and It with capitals at each first letter! Now go to The Corner Of Shame! The Melon Lord commends thee to it but thee Temari!" Sina said pointing to the room in the house with the words ' The Corner Of Shame'

"More like The Room Of Shame." Temari muttered. Sina turned and glared at her.

"To The Corner Of Shame, Tema!" Sina yelled heading to the everything room(A/N: it's in Chapter five, it's were they put their coats, keys, shoes, mail. We have one in my house it makes it easier to find our keys for the house or cars)

"How about you go get your guitar and some songs and head down to the 'Music Studio', Temari had came over the day after their first day and she basically lives with them after school, she head down there after showing the girls were to their rooms there staying in.

Sina was heading up to her room when she thought why not let everyone have a room in their house if something happened at home or something. After she grabbed her pinkish/reddish with black flames guitar and a couple of her song binder,(A/N: I have one and I hide it in my room so no one can read my songs), with a marker and white board paper and wrote down everyone's name on one and tapped it on the door.

After Sina was done with that she went down stair to see everyone seating at a comfy chair or couch. "Hey you guy just want to listen to music or you want to hear one of my songs while I play my guitar?"

"Wait, if any of us know to, how to can we do it to?" Ino asked looking at the purple and yellow bass.

"Yeah, Tema you want to use my guitar cause by the way Ino-pig's staring at that bass, I'm gonna guess that's what she plays." Sina said passing her guitar to her cousin, "I'm gonna guess, Hinata does keyboarding, Yumi does bass too and Tenten of course has the drums right?" Sina said looking at the musical interments and then at them.

"Yeah I know some of the stuff not a big fan of it but I will do it if asked." Yumi said picking up the bass and played a little tune.

"Yup right on the spot, Melon Lord" Tenten said.

"It's The Melon Lord mortal." Sina said jokingly

"Right, The Melon Lord, why didn't I ever name my self that?" Tenten muttered.

"Yes I play keyboard cause with a family that all have a stick shoved up the ass….I mean butt you have to know." Hinata said heading to the keyboard.

"Yeah I play bass." Ino said picking up the bass she was eyeing.

"Alright, we need a name for the band, any ideas?" Yumi said.

"How about 'Cocla-Loco'?" Tenten said, They all shook their heads 'no'.

After about 15 minutes Sina came up with one, "I got it were a girl band, we all have fire in us if you get us mad. How about 'The Chicks Of Fire'? Does it sound good?"

"That's awesome Sina!" Ino and Yumi yelled

"That's right The Melon Lord, I'm now The Bunny Lord everybody!"

"Alriiiight, but that is totally awesome!" Temari yelled going in to the sound proof/non-breakable glass room.

"She's right." Hinata said following her. Everybody else went in the room and grabbed Sina's song binder.

"Hey, guys, how about this 'Skater Boy'?" Tenten asked.

"Sure" everybody said. They all got to the interments they play except Sina and Temari because Temari is playing Sina's guitar while Sina got the mic.(A/N: I don't own 'Skater Boy' By Avril Lavigne ).

'_He was a boy_

_ She was a girl_

_ Can i make it any more obvious_

_ He was a punk_

_ She did ballet _

_What more can i say_

_ He wanted her _

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes'_

Sina started to move along with the music.

'_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face _

_But her head was up in space _

_She needed to come back down to earth'_

Sina took a deep breath and started singing again.

'_5 years from now_

_She sits at home_

_ Feeding the baby she's all alone _

_She turns on tv_

_ Guess who she sees _

_Skater boy rockin up MTV _

_She calls up her friends_

_ They already know_

_ And they've all got_

_Tickets to see his show_

_She tags along _

_Stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy_

_ She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star_

_ Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?'_

None of the girls were paying attention because the boys heard music and went to find were it was coming from and found the girls sing so they all sat down on a comfy chair or couch.

' _they are good.' _Sasori, Naruto, Shikamaru, Deidra, and Kiba thought.

'_No damn way can strawberry sing and like that.' _Itachi thought.

' **Well your hearing her sing right now, so yes she is.'** Inner Itachi told him.

'_Go. Away.' _Itachi thought.

'_Wow….I can't believe my ears' _Sasuke thought.

'_He was a skater boy_

_ She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_ Well tough luck that boy's mine now _

_We are more than just good friends _

_This is how the story ends _

_Too bad that you couldn't see, _

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye _

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy_

_ And Im just a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious _

_We are in love _

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each others world_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_ I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy _

_I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_ I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote_

_ About a girl you used to know'_

Sina Stopped singing and looked right in front of her and saw her brother and friends. All the other girls did the same, Sina looked eyes with Itachi, she felt her stomach do a back flip.

'_Did he see me my weakest point?' _Sina thought looking away from him to tell the girls to head up to the hang out room.

'**Yes he did.'** Inner Sina squealed. Itachi went with the guys to the hangout room along with the girls. Sina headed to the room after hiding her song book.

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy with my job. Well I made it long for not updating in a while.)


	8. Sleepover part1 and The truth told part1

Vampires In Leaf High

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs.

Recap

_Sina Stopped singing and looked right in front of her and saw her brothers and friends. All the other girls did the same, Sina locked eyes with Itachi, she felt her stomach do a back flip._

'Did he see me at my weakest point?_' Sina thought looking away from him to tell the girls to head up to the hang out room._

'**Yes he did.**_**'**__ Inner Sina squealed. Itachi went with the guys to the hangout room along with the girls. Sina headed to the room after hiding her song book._

Everybody was sitting on the couches. Sadly the girls had to sit next to the boys they hate the most. Temari was sitting next to Shikamaru on a love seat, Tenten and Hinata got to sit next to each other but they had Neji and Naruto on the other side of them. Kiba was laying on the ground while Ino sat near his feet. Sina felt bad that Ino had to sit there, Yumi was right in the middle of Itachi and Sasori, Sina felt bad so she sat next to Yumi and her face lit up, on a grayish couch. Sakura sat down right in front of Sina on the floor with Sasuke next to her sitting on Itachi's feet. Deidra was sitting in a one seat chair, amusement in his eyes.

Itachi was the first to talk after Sina entered, " You guys are in a band now?" He asked looking at Sina.

While she was taking to the girls, ignoring the guys in the room and talked to each other.

" Dude, I don't think they want to talk to us, dude." Kiba said looking at Ino who was laughing about what Sakura whispered.

"That's right but we girls are going to go get changed in to pj's. Bye." Ino said grabbing Sakura and Hinata by the wrist while Sina grabbed Temari by ear with two fingers and Tenten by her wrist and Yumi just fallowed.

The guys were worst then confused. But they decided to get changed too.

**To the girls**

The girls all ran to a huge bathroom with like 7 or 8 stalls, Sina and Sakura didn't even know it was there. Cause you see what Sakura whispered is that Sina need to tell all the girls something and they need a way out with out being suspected of doing something.

" So Sina what did you need to tell us?" Yumi asked as she got her nightgown on.

"Don't think of the plans at all okay?"

"Why?" Tenten said getting on way to big for her boy shorts, blue,

"cause if you want it to work don't think of it." Sina said as she got on her favorite pair of guy shorts

"Hey where are your parents?" Ino asked coming out of her stall wearing purple tank top, that hung on her curves, with pink short shorts on. She noticed that Temari was wearing baggy green p.j. pants on with a extra large undershirt. Tenten was wearing blue boy shorts with a undershirt on too. Yumi had a nightgown, along with Hinata, with shorts underneath again, along with Hinata. Sakura was putting up her long pink hair in a low pony tail wearing black short shorts with a white tank top.

" They died 2 almost 3 years ago. So we're live alone." Sina said with a voice that held no emotion, but her eyes were filled with hurt, sadness, anger, guilt, and pain, lots of pain. But mostly sadness and guilt. She was wearing a pair of guy shorts and Sasori's undershirt on with her hair down and covering her eyes a little bit. Everything stopped in the room, no sound was made, no movement was declared moved. The girls all looked at the three girls that don't tell about the past or anything but here they are saying their parents/Uncle& Aunt died, that was shocking.

"I'm so sorry I brought it up." Ino said looking at her friend with cherry blossom hair, who was staring at her older sister/hero.

"No. You guys are going to know everything about us to night and why you cant think of the plan. Okay?" Sina said giving Sakura the ' We-have-to-tell-them-look.'

"She's right we do and please don't tell anyone. And we would understand if you wanted to go home to your p-parents after you and the guys hear it." Sakura said with a business tone.

All the girls left the bathroom and headed to the hang out room. In there they saw all the guys wearing shorts or pant and undershirt or no shirt. Naruto was wearing an orange pair of pants with no shirt, Hinata blushed madly and was looking everywhere but at the spiky blond hair boy. Sasuke was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white undershirt that showed his muscles, not to big or to small just right, Sakura just sat down in the circle they were all sitting in. Tenten just sat down and ignored Neji with white shorts and no shirt. Sasori was wearing black shorts with his red undershirt, as Yumi blushed but still ignored him and sat next to Sina. Deidara was sitting between Sasori and Itachi, who was wearing red shorts and no undershirt, wearing green with blue spots shorts with a blue undershirt. Kiba was sitting next to Shikamaru, who was wearing green pants with a brown undershirt, and Naruto, was wearing gray pants with no shirt, Ino blushed but sat next to Sakura and Hinata. Temari just sat down next to both of her girl cousins, while grinning that her cousins finally trust people to give them what they are.

Itachi was smirking as he saw Sina walk in, with her shirt(more like Sasori's) was hugging her perfectly. He won't tell anyone, not even his brother, but he was getting feelings for this strawberry pink haired girl. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that's Uzumakis shirt and shorts? How's that hit from earlier, strawberry?"

"No asswipe, the shorts are mine and yes I stole Sasori's shirt big deal I do it all the time, were twins stupid Jerk-Face, and that didn't hurt most likely it hurt her more." Sina said while looking at Sasori as he just nodded, basically saying he was use to it.(A/N: I actually steal my brothers shorts and undershirts. It's funny he chased me around trying to get them back.)

"Whatever." He said not going to argue over something she has been doing for years. He won't say this but he wants her to wear his cloths not her brothers.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto yelled asking everybody in the circle. How they were sitting is Sina, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and then Yumi sitting next to Sina.

"Let's play truth, repeat, promise and double dare?" Ino asked fixing Hinata's braid.

"Sure" Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sina and Temari said.

"if we dare someone to do something can it involve sharp knifes or something?" Tenten asked, she wanted to know if she could cause she had the perfect dare for Neji. Ino nodded her head. " I'm in."

"Hn." Sasuke and Itachi said/grunted.

"Troublesome. I'm in." Guess who the boggy man, no just plain old Shikamaru, so sad.

"Whatever." the left over's of the group said.

"Alright Sina, truth, repeat, promise, or double dare?" Naruto asked. He had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Double dare."

"I dare you to take Itachi in to another room and-"Naruto said out loud until he whispered "And give him a strip down. And then lock Sasuke-Teme in a closet with gramps books."

Suddenly out of no were Sina was having a fan pan in her hands and hit Naruto in the head with it yelling 'perv'.

"Did you just hit me with a FRYING PAN?" Naruto asked somehow shocked.

"Yes I did do you want to get hit again?" Sina said in a sweet voice.

"Where the heck did you get it, Crazy lady?" Naruto said getting hit in the head again.

"I got it from La La land. And I'm not crazy I'm just weird."

"HUH?" Everybody just sweat dropped as Sina was about to hit him again. Itachi couldn't help but smirk at the show in front of them. Everybody was looking for the popcorn, expect Hinata and Itachi as he was just smirking, thinking this was better than a lot of the T.V. shows.

"I ~smack~ will not ~smack smack~ do that ~Smack smack~!" Sina said while smacking Naruto in the head the last two was in the face .

"Fine! First, I dare you to call up either Bushy-Brows, Shino, Choji or Kakashi and acted like a cartoon person. And your second one is to hit Old Teme and Teme with your fry pan." Sina smacked Naruto in the face even though she was happy about it cause prank calling someone is funny and everything along with smacking Uchiha's but she was doing it for the fun of hitting her brother. ". And stop hitting me with it!"

"Can I have one of the girls help me on the last dare please? And can I prank all of them?" Sina gave her best puppy dog eyes with a pout.

"Sure whatever." Naruto said. Sina grabbed Sakura's wrist and walked right over to the Brothers-that-look-to-much-alike.

Sina took out her old handy frying pan and smacked Itachi in the face with it and Sakura, who somehow had gotten one too, smacked Sasuke on the head and face. The girls ran back to their seats laughing as everyone else was even troublesome Shikamaru had tears in his eyes along with the stick up his butt Neji from laughing. Sina grabbed her cellphone and dialed Choji's number and plugged her nose.

'_Hel-crunch-lo?'_ Choji was a big bone person even though he was fat. Oh damn it Choji is coming to kill me get my melon ninja's. Just killing. But he does have a temper when one calls him fat.

'_Hello, I'm Kraby Patty and I just wanted to say there are some really good food for fat people like you.' _Sina said as she tried to get people to stop giggling or chuckling.

'_I'm not fat you monkey brain, and that's not even real, Kraby Patty, stupid !who is this? I'll kill you!'_

'_That's more of a reason to stay away from you cause you really oughta do something about that temper before someone hits you really hard. Sina Uzumaki at your serves what's wrong quack-a-do?' _Sina said giving out her really name and everything.

'_I should have known ever since you and your brother, Naruto, moved here you guys have been_ _pranking everybody.'_ Choji sighed while munching on chips.

' _yeah, well your getting boring to talk too, see ya!' _Sina said hanging up.

" Are you stupid, why did you tell him who you are?" everyone asked expect my family and the Uchiha's, who are knocked out from the hit by the frying pan.

"Cause she likes taking things the hard way." Sasori said while shaking his head, Sina just smiled and waved like an idiot.

" Anyway, Tenny, truth, repeat, promise, or double dare?" Sina asked trying to think of everything that would be funny watching Tenten do. Tenten looked deep in thought and just said 'repeat'

"Okay. I want you to repeat this, I, Tenten, am in love with the only and one that has a stick shoved up his butt, Neji Hyuga more then the sun can shine from each day!" Sina was trying so hard not to laugh at the stuff she just said half of it she just made up.

Tenten looked at her like she was an alien or something. "Fine." She hissed out and said, "I, Tenten, am ~gulp~ in l-lo-lov-love ~gulp~ with the only and one that has a stick shoved up his bu-butt, Ne-ji ~gulp~ Hyuga more then the sun can shine from each day." She hissed out again, seriously can't only cats and vampires hiss why is everybody hissing lately.

" Yes now on ward." Sina said laughing while Tenten's face was red with anger or embarrassment, none of them knew.

Itachi was the first to wake up from being hit in the head. "What happened?" Everyone looked over at him and then looked at the frying pan in Sina's hand and then just laughed at the same time Sasuke woke up.

"I had a dare to smack you, Jerk Face, and Duckhead with a frying pan and call either Choji, Bushy-brows, Shino or Kakashi and I called Choji." Sina said in between laughs.

"Ya and anyway lets get on with the game, Tenten it's your turn." Temari said.

Tenten had an evil look in those brown eyes, everybody but The Uzumaki and Uchiha's were afraid. "Neji, truth, repeat, promise, or double dare?"

Neji was sweating but still keeping his cool look. "Double Dare."

Tenten looked really happy at that moment. " okay. Your first dare is to, run down the street and yell 'I really love my girly hair' while only wearing your boxers or whatever." Tenten looked like she was thinking of a really good one right now. "And I dare you to kiss Itachi and date him for a week and you can't tell anybody that this is a dare and Itachi has to say yes and if one of you doesn't do the dare you'll have to follow mine and The Melon Lords orders, for a week."

Everybody had a 'WTF?' face. Sina and Sakura was laughing so hard their sides were killing them they had to lean on Temari who looked ready to crack in to evil laughter feast with the girls beside her.

"Who the heck is this Melon Lord?" Itachi asked as Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru nodded.

"It's The Melon Lord!" Sina yelled going in to another laughing feast.

"Sina's The Melon Lord, she's gets in the mode when ever she wants to, really." Sasori said looking at his sisters who are rolling on the floor with Naruto.

" Go to The Corner Of Shame! Now, Sasori!" Sina said with tears in her eyes but sat up and went in to 'The Melon Lord' mode.

"I'll do the first one, but not the second one so I guess I'm your slave. Along with Itachi." Neji said as he walked out the room. He walked right back in and stood by the door. "I don't remember the way out."

"Here man let me help!" Kiba stood up and walked out the door with Neji. About Five minutes later they heard 'I REALLY LOVE MY GIRLY HAIR!' everybody was laughing but the Uchiha's looking at people weirdly. Neji came in trying to look cool, with a red mark on his temple, but Kiba came in laughing with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba.

Kiba told them.

**Flashback**

_As they were heading to the front door Kiba was trying to talk but ended up laughing as Neji kept taking off some cloths until he got down to his underwear. A few lights were on,_

'Great.' _Neji thought sarcastically._

_So Kiba went out side next to Neji as he started to run in a circle in the middle of the street while yelling _" I REALLY LOVE MY GIRLY HAIR!_"_

_Just at that moment a old lady wanted to let her dog out and screamed "_AAAAAAHHHHH! Why don't you do that else where boy!_" And she threw a pothole cover at his head. Leaving a red mark on his temple. He quickly ran and grabbed his cloths and walked to the hangout room with a laughing Kiba._

**End of Flashback**

Everyone was laughing and since the boys had to listen to the girls, Sina had an evil plan.

"I am not wearing that." Itachi said cause Sina wanted to make him _pretty_ and boy was she making him look pretty in a skirt she never wears.

"But you have to, or I will tell everyone that I saw you and Yuki in a closet making out." Sina said cause she was just the devil like that.

"No one would believe you." Itachi said with a little doubt in his voice.

"Oh sugar plum as you can see I'm very good at convincing people so I would so be happy if you would cooperate, okay?" Sina said in a sweet voice.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Itachi said in shock the only one he aloud to call him that was his mother and even she doesn't use it a lot.

"Sugar Plum? Why?" Sina said looking at him like he was an idiot, well to her he is THE Idiot but still, I mean she thinks her brother, who only got a 3 on a homework sheet, is smarter than him.

"Guys, maybe we should move on. Anyway Sina and Sakura said they wanted to tell us all something, right?" Yumi said trying to stop Sina and Itachi's glare fight.

"Yeah. You guys know how we haven't told you guys anything about our past or anything. Sakura and me would like to tell you all something that I want to only stay in this room. If you guys want to tell us some things that we don't know about you go ahead, by the way Temari is the only one who knows this." Sina said then taking a deep breath. " My family was all happy once where we had our parents and heck even our cousins, Temari's brothers, We lived in this town until me and Sasori turned I think 7 or 8, but we moved. When me and Sasori turned 15 we got in this fight with our other uncle and he went away. After that Me and Sakura was with our parents, when the boys were at their friends house in the sand, were we moved," Sina took a deep breath while looking at the faces of everyone, Sasori and Naruto looked in pain for even hearing it. Itachi had on his poker-face along with Sasuke and Neji. Shikamaru was trying to find as of why I was telling them this. Kiba was looking like an idiot along with Deidara, while all the girls look like they were going to cry, I mean if you still had your parents and heard someone's story about how their parents died before their eyes I would cry to, and I hardly cry.

Sakura took over from here to a point, " So we were with our parents when they got in this car crash. It wasn't an accident it was on purpose because our uncle wanted revenge on all of us by taking his own brother's and his sister-in-law's life from us. That man had no right to do it but he did. After not even 2 weeks of their death he attacked one night and put this stuff in us and we passed out when we all woke up there was this note that said ' if you woke up that means it worked and you will be haunted down by my man in order to bring peace to this world.'. We started running and we fought many battles in the last 2 years. We lost our parents because he wanted revenge cause we wouldn't let him change us to what we are now." Sakura said with tears in her eyes, she was determined to not cry in front of everybody but she couldn't hold it in and fell on Temari's shoulders while said person hugged her not letting go. Every girl had tears in their eyes even Naruto and Kiba but Sina she held her ground to not cry.

"Sakura and I saw the death of our parents and I hold myself guilty if I would have just done it my parents would be here but would that be great to sacrifice the world for? And since you guys were or are our friends their going to target you to get to us and I won't let any more people die in front of me unless there the enemy. What we are is half-vampires. We eat and drink like you guys but we're stronger and have powers(A/N: from chapter one), because of the stuff he put in it. Sasori can read minds and control the weather but he can't read Yumi's thoughts. Naruto can see parts of the future which is most likely why he didn't looked surprised and Sasori just read his thoughts. Sakura can heal people with this thing we have, we call it chakra, and has inhuman strength." Sina said looking at everyone's faces. Sasori was showing plain pain with a little tears coming out of the corner of his eyes along with Naruto. Deidara looked like he was deciding to hug the girls or comfort his buddy, Sasori. Kiba went right over to Ino and she cried on his shoulder. Neji was looking at Tenten who had tears but not a lot in her eyes, it looked like he wanted to do the same Kiba did. Shikamaru maybe lazy but he went over to Temari and Sakura rubbed their backs as they cried. Yumi had hugged Sasori and cried with him. Naruto ran right after he heard Hinata sob once to Hinata and held her like a lover did. Sasuke looked uncomforted while he had his eyes on a girl that never cry's in front of people, Sakura.

Itachi was looking directly at her while it looked like he was saying sorry through them. There eyes locked, with Sina having tears unshed in them, and Sina's stomach did a flip and Itachi's stomach was dancing. Sina looked a way

" That's not all if we get caught by him, he will kill us and take over the world. By that I mean no one will live, child, women, aged, everyone will died. He has this thing were he wants the world to know pain and he will do anything. If it gets to the point were it comes to it, I will do anything to stop that mad man, even give up my life. We all will understand if you don't want to talk to us anymore or anything." Sina said the last sentence getting up to walk down a few halls and ended up looking at the family portraits, not knowing Itachi had followed her.

"You all look happy." Itachi said looking at the picture with Naruto, at the age of 5, on Sasori's shoulders, at the age of 7, and Sakura's on Sina's shoulders and their parents in the back ground laughing.

"Why did you follow me?" Sina said looking at a picture that made her smile, in the picture was of her parents and her uncle and aunt, Temari's dad and mom, and the uncle that killed them all, along with their mother and father, Sina's and Temari's grandparents.

"It just felt right but so wrong at the same time." Itachi muttered.

(A/N: Their past is some what told but what about everybody else's? Well I hope you all didn't have to wait to long. I was packing all my stuff because I'm moving at the end of this month. Sorry if I did take to long. Sorry if I made some mistakes I had to think of it so once I did I typed it. K BYE! Review! If you do you get to have a chocolate-chip muffin!)


	9. Red Eye Vampire and Frying pans

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs, if there are any.

"Normal" '_Thinking' __**'Somebody else's thoughts'**_

"_Singing"_

"You all look happy_." Itachi said looking at the picture with Naruto, at the age of 5, on Sasori's, age of 7, shoulders and Sakura's on Sina's shoulders and their parents in the back ground laughing._

"Why did you follow me_?" Sina said looking at a picture that made her smile, in the picture was of her parents and her uncle and aunt, Temari's dad and mom, and the uncle that killed them all, along with their mother and father, Sina's and Temari's grandparents._

"It just felt right but so wrong at the same time_." Itachi muttered._

**Sina's**** P.O.V**

We stayed that way for a while me staring at the pictures and him staring at me. I can feel his eyes staring at me, thinking, that's what I think he is doing. I hope we don't loose people we just became friends with, I wouldn't be able to live knowing everybody hates me for something I didn't chose. Thunders rolling out side and it's pouring.

"You know none of them will walk out on you. It's not like you choose this, Besides at least your.. Uh, trying to keep the people around you safe." Itachi said I bet his just saying that. If I would have just learned how to fight when I had the chance I could of made us not what we're are. I haven't cried in almost 3 years, but now that I'm almost alone I feel like I can cry with Jerk-face near me but I still hate him, so I won't look weak in front of him.

"SINA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sasori yelled. He only yells when his pissed or some things wrong. I started running to the hang out room I saw Naruto on the ground crying more, with fear, shaking. SHIT! How could I be so stupid Naruto's afraid of thunder storms since he was a baby.

"NARUTO!" I ran over to him hugging him while I saw Sakura shaking too, I quickly grabbed her too, everyone was looking at me weird.

" Sasori tell them why I'm doing this. Shhh. I'm here hush Naruto." I whispered to him to calm him down.

"You see Naruto and Sakura are scared to death of thunder storms. Our mom use to hold them like Sina is doing right now. It doesn't help that the night our bastard of an uncle attacked on one, a thunder storm, too." Sasori spoke as I saw Hinata walk over to me and stared rubbing Naruto's back as he sobbed in my shoulder. "But Naruto's worse when it comes to it."

I started sing a song mom use to sing to me when there was a storm when I was scared of it.(A/N: I don't own 'Lullaby For A Stormy Night' by: Vienna Teng)

'_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight'_

I heard everyone become quiet and I hugged Naruto and Sakura closer. Hina was hugging Naruto too and I notice Sasuke was hesitating to coming over to Sakura but he did and put her in a tight embrace. I let go of both of them but I still singed along with holding their hands.

'_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight'_

I almost wanted to cry too, I hate when I sing this song. It hurts and I can't fix that crack in my heart but I can try for everyone else to fix theirs. Panda was leaning against the wall looking at me with tears wanting to come out I notice that all the girls where getting hug expect Tema was just looking out the window thinking about her brothers. I remember Gaara was scared of them, thunder storms, too.

'_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning'_

_'Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight'_

_'Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight'_

_'And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning'_

_'For you know, once even IWas a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight'_

_'Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait'til your frightened eyes do close'_

_'And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning' _

Tema helped me on the last two parts of it. Foxy finally got calmed down along with Saki. I was looking around if it was for what I told them tonight, I could have got everyone a boyfriend or girlfriend tonight. I went near the other window and saw red eyes staring at all of us. No, not tonight please. I saw a vampire with red eyes move in to the light thing form the telephone pole. His blond and/or brown hair was falling in his eyes. He was at least taller then me by a foot. He was smiling evilly, I notice he was wearing a black cloak he moved his hand up above his head and told Sasori to come here in my head. He walked over and saw the man

' _**Sina we have to do something his a pure-breed.' **_Sasori said with pain and anger.

' _I know. I'm going to shut of the power and come back make sure he doesn't get in if you have to use your other power just don't use to much charka.' _I thought heading to a emergency kit with a flashlight. "Everyone I'll be right back I have to fix something and don't leave this room." I said heading out of the room. It's not like I'm scared of the dark but Sasori was saying something.

'_**Sina take someone with you mostly a guy cause all the girls look scared expect you, Tenten, and Tema, please for me so I know your safe.' **_Sasori thought looking at me pleading for me to take someone.

'_I hate when you do that!' _I thought.

"Can I have one of you guys come with me? Don't worry I don't drink human." I said looking at all of them. Itachi started walking up to me. Some one up above just hates me, I know their laughing at me right now.

"Hn." Itachi said as he walked by me. Deep breath Sina don't kill him cause of his imaginary word.

'**But you couldn't anyway you LOVE him.' **Inner me said.

'_I should have killed you but killing you means death to me so I can't._' I seriously wanted to knock myself unconscious.

"**:p that's what you get. Hey watch out your going to walk in to a wa-' **inner me said but I cancelled her out and walked in to a wall I should have listened.

"Hey Strawberry you okay? Walking in to walls aren't sane." Itachi said. I turned around and glared at him. I wish I could break one rule and kill him. I would love too.

"Yeah, and maybe I'm insane cause I could easily kill you with just a finger. So Shut it Jerk-Face besides I'm still pissed about earlier today." I said walking down the spirally stairs to the living room.

"Alright you got me there. What are you going to do anyway?" Itachi asked I'm going to guess just wants me to talk to him.

" I don't want any one up stairs scared but a pure-breed vampire is out side and I need to shut off the power and we all need to hide away from the hangout room we're going to stay in pairs though and I have radio's for everyone in the basement. Most likely it's going to be boy and girl but Deiar needs to be with someone as well so he might go with Sasori." I noticed I was rambling so I stopped as he was taking in the information.

"I know I don't talk a lot but can I ask questions so I can understand all of this?" Itachi asked looking anywhere besides me. I unlocked the basement door and started down the stairs.

"Sure. And never mind." I said I didn't think I need to tell him to watch his step on the stairs, I know mean when someone is trying to help you well I don't need help.

"You said everybody of your family has powers, you never said your's, what's yours, so I know if I can still piss you off or not." Itachi said walking down the steps. MWHAHAHAHA, his closer to the step, oh wait he's talking to me. I swear I am becoming an idiot.

"I can read minds like Sasori, but not your's so I guess you just got something wrong with your brain, and I can move things in my mind or by moving my hand. Want to see?" I asked as he was about to fall down the stairs. I quickly moved away from the stairs since he was going to fall. As I thought this he fell landing on his face. Must. Not. Laugh. I couldn't I busted open with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- You -HAHAHA-Fell-HAHAHA-On your face." I said in between laughs. I decided to help him up with out touching him. "You ready to see it?" As I said this I was moving him by his underarms, so glad I'm not touching him.

"wow." Itachi looked amazed. I won't ever see this look on his face again. Shock. Awesome. I went over to the light box and shut off the kitchen lights and the living rooms then every room.

"Well lets go Jerk-Face." I said sticking my tongue out at him. As we made it back to the room, me and Sasori looked out the window, he was still there but he put his hand down. Everyone was freaking out about the lights.

"Troublesome. Everybody! Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled clearly annoyed. I gave him a thank you. Everybody looked at me.

"Alright everybody we're putting people in a group of 4 so I'm going to put it 2 boys and 2 girls. Temari and Tenten you guys are with Neji and Shikamaru. Yumi and Ino you guys go with Sasori and Kiba and Deidara. Naruto and Hinata are with Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura and Me. Just so you all are with someone who knows the place and sorry if you don't want to be with those people, Deal with it. I'm stuck with a loud mouth(Naruto: HEY!), 2 emo's with sticks up their asses( Itachi and Sasuke: ~Growl~) and normal girls." I said grabbing Hinata and Sakura by the wrist. "Sasori before you leave Temari tell her why the lights are out and your group." I said as my group headed to my room for safety, no matter how bad I don't want emo's in my room.

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Sasori and Temari's group**

"Alright! There is a pure-breed vampire outside and most likely he is going to attack so Sina shut off the power. In every room there is an emergency kit, it has food, flashlights, water, and medical stuff in it." Sasori explain to them, as Ino's eyes went wide. Temari looked like she was going to have fun along with Tenten. Yumi caught Sasori's attention, she looked like she wanted to go outside and pumple the vampires ass. Deidara was went to look out the window and saw the red eyed Vampire and flipped him the bird. ( A/N: I did that when me and my sister had a stalker. It was funny and then we called the cops with out him knowing.)

"Are you an idiot? Your going to get us killed. I wont have it, I'm throwing you out that window mister! And Mom wouldn't know I did it!" Ino said smacking her older brother in the head with a frying pan that Sina and Sakura left on the floor.

"Help get my sister off me! Sasori help! Kiba!" Deidara yelled getting hit in the face with a frying pan by Ino AND Kiba. " I didn't mean it that way Kiba! Stop hitting me!"

"Guys knock it off." Neji said. Looking at the now pissed off vampire. Neji wanted to do the same, flip him the bird, but that would be un-Neji like for him. Ino and Kiba stop hitting Deidara long enough for him to run behind Sasori like his life depended on it, it sort of did. "Does Temari know where the other room is for safety?" Neji asked looking at Sasori.

"Yes Temari does know it's actually her room she has here." Sasori said getting his group to the door but that's kinda hard to do when you have a Deidara hanging on to your leg. "GET OFF!" Sasori said shaking his leg to get him off. After he did that he gave Temari the little radio things for each of them. He headed out with everyone hanging on to hands so they wont get lost and they followed the fire Sasori had on top of his hand with out burning his hand. Deidara being an idiot wanted to touch it, to see if it was 'real', what an idiot. As they all got to Sasori's room which has red and black walls and posters with family pictures. He had a huge bed and some chairs with video games and his drum kit on a side of a wall.

"Don't break anything." He said looking at Deidara and Kiba, who just went to sit in a chair, while Deidara went to sit on the bed. Sasori being a gentlemen thought of something. " Deidara, the girls get the bed while we have the chairs, this is going to be an all night thing. I have a question, so I know my sister won't have to ask. Are you all going to walk out on us and not be our friends or stay our friends? My sisters would like it, and we, my family, will protect you all with our lives."

" Dude, It's cool to know that some things out there are real. And after hearing about your past I don't think I could leave you all in the dirt." Kiba said. Sasori was happy about it, he then looked at Deidara.

"Sasori, my man, I have no problem with it. Can you tell us some stuff about being one though?"

" Yeah I can, Idiot." Sasori said smirking at his nickname for Deidara. The girl were looking at each other.

"We don't care, we're just glad you told us tonight and not years later." Ino said looking around his room then walked over to a picture were his family picture was in it. There was a man that looked like Naruto but with out the scars on his checks, in his late 30's . A women that had red, red, hair going to the floor and green eyes, in the age of middle 30's . Sasori standing in front of the man with Sina next to him in front of the female, at the age of 14. In front of them was Naruto and Sakura smiling up a storm at the age of 12. "Who's the Lady and Man?"

Sasori looked at the picture pointing to who is who, "That's my dad." he said pointing to the man. " My mom, were I got the hair from." He said pointing to the female. "Sakura and Naruto. And then Sina and me."

"Your mother is beautiful." Yumi said next to him. He did a sad snort.

"Was, you mean was, past tense."

"No matter if someone is died their still what they are before it. So she is beautiful." Yumi said looking at another picture he had. There was a lady with blond hair and tender brown eyes with her hair in low pigtails. There was a man too, long white hair spiky with black eyes with red line tattoo going down both sides of his face.

"Those are my grandparents, Dad's parents. Put red hair of my mom's with white hair of my grandfather, I guess, you get pink haired grandkids, daughters and sisters." Sasori said chuckling at his little to much details.

"Dude, why didn't you get pink or blond hair that's weird?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know." Sasori said getting his laptop then putting a movie in for them to watch. The girls wanted to watch chick flick so they watched the 'Notebook'. While the guys fell a sleep in uncomfy chairs.

"Hey, Yumi, Plan make-over in go." Ino whispered to Yumi who grabbed her bag that she brought with her and Ino's bag along with their camera's. I guess great minds think a like.

* * *

**Temari's group (after Sasori's group left)**

"Well let's go before red eye freak decided to break the window to get in because of what dip shit did." Tenten said grabbing Temari's hand and head to the door with the boys following behind them being quiet. After they got to the room Temari basically lives in Tenten and Temari jumped on the bed and glared at the boys.

"Alright I know Tenny doesn't care what Sina and them are what about you guys?" Temari said glaring at them.

"It's was nice to know before we got attacked or any thing but no I don't care either because there still them." Neji said looking out the window on the other side of the room. Tenten went right over to him and gave him a slap up side the head.

"Don't copy what I said stalker! Listen to The Bunny Lord!" Tenten said, Temari sweat dropped at her best friend said that.

"What the- Oh great Uzumaki had to get you in to that." Neji muttered. He just got hit in the head with a frying pan, what is it with the frying pans?

"Don't make fun of her awesome names, The Melon Lord knows all!" Tenten said running over to Temari who was poking a sleeping Shikamaru with a stick. How the heck did she get a stick? We will never know. "We have to get him to sleep. We still got to make them _pretty_. Where did you get the stick?" She whispered to Temari. Temari looked over at Neji, who feel asleep against the window.

"I'm pretty sure we don't got to wait for him to go to sleep. He already is. I'm glad we put your stuff in my room. While your doing his make-up check to see if vampy is there will you?" Temari whispered to Tenten who just nodded then pointed to the stick. "I got it in La La Land." Temari through Tenten her stuff and then got to work putting the bra on Shikamaru.

Tenten walked over to the window and saw the red eyes but then it disappeared. "Tema, he was just outside the window and then he was gone." She turned to Temari who is now calling Sina on the radio, "And I was going to ask if we should call her. Do you want me to move Hyuga?" She received a nod.

" To make sure he doesn't get killed, I'll help." Temari got up and moved over to Tenten and a sleeping Neji, I mean it is like 2:00am I would be too, And moved him next to Shikamaru, who passed out right after he touched the chair.

"Sina, you in? Red eye Vampy was just near my window were Hyuga was sleeping what do you want us to do?" Temari said in the radio.

"Did anyone move?" Sina's voice came in, Temari was never so grateful for hearing that she and Sakura was okay.

"No one moved after I saw the eyes and then after Vampy was gone, we quickly moved the sleeping Hyuga." Tenten said looking at the now girly-ier Hyuga with make up all over his face, while they were waiting for Sina to answer, they got their revenge.

" Good, as I could tell he was a new born pure-breed, I don't know how but he is. So he can't see if no body moves. Aww I told you, you love him you saved him Tenny." Sina said in a playful voice at the end.

"Yeah with make-up and a bra on." Tenten said snickering with Temari.

"I hate you all I can't yet their still awake along with us girls but Naruto ~snore~ is a sleep as you just heard." Sina said hissing but then started giggling with the girls, in the back ground, at her younger brothers snoring.

"Yeah we know you don't. Night we're tired." Tenten said.

"Yeah make sure Care-bear and Piggy are alive with the guys. Night" Temari said about to shut it off.

"Night and I will." Sina said shutting of hers too.

Temari just fell asleep half hanging off the bed and Tenten was sleeping upside down.

* * *

**Sina's room with the group(after they headed to her room)**

Sina was playing some songs on her guitar along with Sakura. Hinata was looking at the song book with Naruto while the Uchiha's decided to try to piss off the girls more. To them they look better piss then sad like they are.

"Hey, Pinky, let me see that I want you to hear something." Sure you do Sasuke.

"I don't think so." Yay! I love you Sakura we don't want you to have coodies. Too late he grabbed her guitar while Itachi grabbed Sina's song she was writing called 'My world'(A/N: that's so my song but Avril Lavigne sings it). They started running away from the pissed off girls as Naruto and Hinata hid under the bed laughing with the Uchiha's.

"Whatever. Saki get ready to catch." Sina said after she stopped and moved her hands to out in front of her as she started to move the things in the boys hands. Itachi saw what she was doing so he quickly let go and hide under the bed with Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke just looked at his brother under the bed dumbstruck. Sina got the guitar out of his hands along with picking up her book. Sakura went up to Sasuke with a baseball bat and hit him in the head. While everyone got out from the bed, with Itachi coming out slowly, scared-y cat.

"Itachi-kun." Sina said even though it hurt her throat but she had to get him near her. As she thought Itachi went stiff and turned around scared.

Sakura caught on and threw the bat under the bed. "Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stiffened up as well and looked at her through his arms he used to save him from the bat.

"W-What?" He stuttered. Damn it Uchiha's don't stutter expect his cousin Tobi but he's mental(A/N: Sorry tobi lovers, i like tobi to but i had to put it there).

"Wha-t?" Itachi asked slowly.

"Be a good boy and you won't die." Sina and Sakura hissed out at them while getting frying pans out of no where and started hitting them. Naruto was asleep while Hinata was trying not to laugh.

"OKAY! We'll be good boys!" Itachi and Sasuke yelled after getting a broken nose.

"Oh my god! We broke their noses!" Sina said looking at Itachi who had blood coming out of his nose.

"Sina remember I taught you how to heal too, just do that." Sakura said heading to help Sasuke.

"One problem my chakra doesn't work on him, only to help him up or get something from him. What are we going to do?" Sina asked as you can see she panics if she doesn't know what to do.

"Then you take care of Duckhead and I'll take care of Weasel-Boy!" Sakura said walking pass Sina to get to Itachi before his passes out because of blood lost. Sina watched as her little sister heal Itachi while she got near Sasuke and her hands were glowing green after they both heard sickening cracks.

They heard Temari on the other line and Sina quickly ran to get it. "Sina, you in? Red eye Vampy was just near my window were Hyuga was sleeping what do you want us to do?" 

"Did anyone move?" Sina heard a sigh of relief.

"No one moved after I saw the eyes and then after Vampy was gone, we quickly moved the sleeping Hyuga." Tenten's voice came on.

" Good, as I could tell he was a new born pure-breed, I don't know how but he is. So he can't see if no body moves. Aww I told you, you love him you saved him Tenny." Sina said playful while she gave Sakura a high five.

"Yeah with make-up and a bra on." Tenten said snickering with Temari.

"I hate you all I can't yet their still awake along with us girls but Naruto ~snore~ is a sleep as you just heard." Sina hissed out getting weird looks but then her and the girls started giggling about Naruto sleeping like a star on Sina's bed. His just lucky if he wasn't her brother he would be out the window and to America from Japan.

"Yeah we know you don't. Night we're tired." Tenten said.

"Yeah make sure Care-bear and Piggy are alive with the guys. Night" Temari said about to shut it off Sina guessed that's what she was doing.

"I will. Night." Sina then shut off her radio and looked at Itachi and Sasuke and her sister and Hinata. " You guys want to watch a movie on my laptop?"

"Hn."

"Sure." Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura and Hinata said.

Sina went to her T.V. to get a D.V.D for them to watch. " We got 'Click', 'Twilight' or 'High School Musical 3' which one guys?"

"Click" Itachi and Sasuke said quickly.

"Anything but 'Click' please?" Sakura said grabbing Twilight.

"Twilight if it's alright" Hinata said watching Sakura put the movie in the laptop with speakers and one of those things were you see it bigger and on a wall.

"I was going to say it too." Sina said grabbing three pillows off her bed.

"Why are you watching this when you're a vampire?" Sasuke asked.

"We're half-Vampires. And because it's a lovely story."

"So what your saying is you like your men to sparkle? And you don't take it offensive that they say you sparkle in the sunlight?" Itachi asked.(A/N: I almost punched my sister's boyfriend for making fun of Edward well I love twilight. Even though it makes him prettier when his sparkly:))

"So girls like things that are sparkly and No we don't they just don't know nothing about our type." Sina said watching the movie. Itachi decided he would go to sleep along with Sasuke, who was on the floor on the other side of Sakura, next to Sina. The girls put the movie on pause while they moved a boy talking about ramen in his sleep and put him on the other side of the bed on the floor. Then decided to call Ino and Yumi.

"Hello you guys in?" Sakura talked in the thing only to receive laughter.

"I guess that means their fine and doing make-over's." Sina said looking at her make-up kit on her desk.

"When are we going to do it, cause I'm getting tired?" Hinata asked only to receive Sina grabbing the handle to the make up kit and head to a sleeping Itachi while Sakura grabbed lipstick and started making Sasuke _pretty_. Hinata just sighed then started on Naruto's make-up.

They fell asleep with Sina next to Itachi, from watching the movie, with Sakura beside her near Sasuke. Hinata on the bed and Naruto on the ground next to the bed. They were going to have a great morning.

* * *

(A/N: I was bored to day so I decided to write another chapter I won't be able to do it tomorrow though so don't hate me. I'm starting to think many people don't like this if you don't just tell and maybe I'll change it a bit. Please REVIEW! By the way I am a big twilight fan so yeah had to put it in here.)


	10. A prank war and Skateboards

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Hello you guys in_?" Sakura talked in the thing only to receive laughter._

"I guess that means their fine and doing make-over's_." Sina said looking at her make-up kit on her desk._

"When are we going to do it, cause I'm getting tired_?" Hinata asked only to receive Sina grabbing the handle to the make up kit and head to a sleeping Itachi while Sakura grabbed lipstick and started making Sasuke _pretty_. Hinata just sighed then started on Naruto's make-up._

_They fell asleep with Sina next to Itachi, from watching the movie, with Sakura beside her near Sasuke. Hinata on the bed and Naruto on the ground next to the bed. They were going to have a _great _morning._

**Sina's P.O.V**

Man was last night fun but why do I feel weight on my waist? I swear if it's Sasori doing a prank with our neighbors snake I'm going to kill him slowly and painful. I hate snakes, just like Jerk-Face. I slowly opened one eye and saw an arm. Okay maybe Sakura put her arm on me, I wish, I don't even see pink on the floor. I turned around and went face to face with a _pretty_ Jerk-face, I did one heck of a job. I put the bra on him, I bought just for him, green lipstick on his forehead saying ' I'm gay'. Yellow eyeshadow on his check bones, lip-gloss on his eyes and his nose down to his neck. I quickly got out of his arms and looked around my room. Wait why are we in my room? Oh I told them the truth, red eye vampy, frying pans, movie then _pretty_ boys at the end of the night. I saw Sakura, it looks like she trying to get out of Duckheads hold with out waking him up. Hinata was half-way off the bed, that if she moved an inch she would be using my brother as a pillow. Duckhead looked _pretty_ with Sakura's little duck on his checks and lipstick along with gloss all over his face. On his forehead it said '_property of Rock Lee!'_ I had to laugh that won't be coming of so easy this stuff takes 2 to 3 days for it to come off. I went to look at Sakura and as I thought she's trying to get away from him.

"Hey Saki, need some help with Lee's property?" I whispered in her ear. I got a nod so I helped. After I got her, out of Duckheads hold, we went to look at Naruto. Man out of every guy in the room he's not as bad but still there was make up on him. He, Naruto, had lip-gloss on his eyes and eye shadow on his checks and lipstick around his lips. Hinata didn't do a lot but hey she's suppose to be an angel so I just have to help her with becoming a devil. As I was thinking this Hinata just fell off the bed. Must. Not. Giggle. To late I giggled along with Sakura

"Hey Hina is my twin comfy?" Sakura said in between giggles. Hina went redder than Panda's hair.

"I-I-I….. Eeep!" Hina squeaked I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"Come on I'm going to put the power on, so we can make break feast." I said grabbing Hina and Saki and going down stairs.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

After Sina and Sakura with Hina got down stairs. They saw Temari looking around for food and Tenten playing with a stick.

"Oookay, I'm going to turn the power on." Sina said grabbing a flashlight. All the guys came down stairs tired, not noticing the bras on them with Yumi and Ino walking in the middle.

"Morning girls!" Naruto, Kiba and Deidara yelled as they took a seat at the huge table. With all the guys tried and hungry they didn't even notice the rest of the guys.

"Troublesome."

"Idiots quiet down I don't want Sina killing me." Sasori said a seat next to Yumi, who tried hard not to giggle. Sasori had pink lipstick on his eyebrows and on his eyes. Sasori had lip-gloss on his lips and chin. " Morning." he said looking at everybody, still half asleep.

"Hn." Itachi, Sasuke and Neji grunted, not like getting up early. Neji had his long hair braided and he had a flower on top of his head and lipstick on his forehead saying 'I hate my destiny'. Yellow eye liner was going down his checks like Temari and Tenten played tic-tac-toe, which they did. And on his chin it said 'prince my ass more like princess'.

Deidara's hair was in a pony tail like always but he had a bird drawn on his right side of his face by lipstick. On his left side it said ' you just got pawned'. Eyeshadow was all over his face along with lip-gloss.

Kiba had lipstick on his check with eyeshadow on his chin and forehead. Shikamaru had lipstick all of his face along with eyeliner and eyeshadow. They all had bra's on them, their quite stupid to not feel that.

Sina came up the stairs and tried to not laugh but failed badly. Every guy looked at the girls as the all fell to the ground laughing their asses off.

'_What the heck?'_ All the guys thought.

'_Why is Strawberry laughing like that? What happened to make them laugh like that? But Sina has a pretty laugh.' _Itachi thought looking at the girls weirdly.

' **dude look on your chest and then go to mirror and put two and two together and then you'll find out!'** Itachi's inner said wearing an 'I hate/love Sina Uzumaki' with a Mexican hat.

'_What the fuck are you wearing, I don't love or like Strawberry, I hate her!" _Itachi yelled at his inner, who laughed pointing at a mirror in his head. "Alright what are you guys laughing about? Now that I'm fully a-" Itachi asked as he looked down and saw a bra on him. He quickly looked at the other guys and notice them falling his moves. Kiba, Naruto and Deidara went red with emberessness. Sasori looked pissed along with the rest.

Sina quickly grabbed a hand held mirror. "Don't get fully piss yet you haven't seen it all." And with that she put the mirror in all their faces.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! What you do?" Naruto, Kiba and Deidara yelled sounding like chicks

"I do not belong to Lee."

"I'm not gay." The Uchiha's hissed out.

"Troublesome. Where's the bathroom I'm taking this of?" I'll let you guess who said that. All the guys ripped the bra's off of them and then ran to every bathroom they could find to get cleaned

Ring. Ring. Ring. RING! Sina ran to the home phone and looked at the number

'_gram' _Sina thought as she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, Sina, are you all okay? Do I have to come over and make lunch or break-feast for you guys?" Tsunade said from the other line worried.

" Yes we're okay, Gram. No, I'm making it with the girls for the guys. Then we may go to the mall or something." Sina said getting out the eggs while Temari got pancake mix. Sakura grabbed all the pans and stuff. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Yumi just sat down wanting to help well expect Tenten. Since the last time she tried to cook for her mother, for mother's day, she put the house on fire.

" Okay well your grandfather was wondering if you needed anymore money or whatever?" Tsunade sighed on the other end of the lined. She knew her granddaughter is just being independent for her family but she just wanted to help, take a load off of her shoulders.

"No we don't. We still got a lot from last time. But I got to go the guys are coming, have to make them food, pigs." Sina muttered as the guys came back in to the kitchen, with grumpy faces.

"Okay bye Sina tell your sister and brothers I love them along with your grandfather saying it too." Tsunade said muttering something about 'granddaughters not needing help' or whatever before hanging up.

"Okay guys we're s-sor-sorry, damn did that hurt, that we did that but we had that planed before the whole red eye vampy thing okay." Sina said as she went over to making an amulet for Sasori and Temari. Hinata was making ramen for Naruto, Ino was making cereal for her and Yumi. Temari was making pancakes for everyone and Sina was making a tomato amulet for the Uchiha's. Tenten just sat at the table poking Neji with a stick.

"Okay how about this, cry us a river then build us a bridge then walk over it?" Tenten said getting piss that the guys didn't say one word even Naruto and Kiba along with Deidara didn't say something.

"No this is what we're going to do. A prank war Boys vs. Girls?" Neji said looking at the guys to see if they agree.

"I'm with Hyuga on this one." Itachi and Sasuke said looking at the girls with smirks.

"Yeah." Sasori said looking at Yumi who was eating Coco puffs(A/N: I love that cereal, it's so chocolately). Who just flipped him the bird and said something about 'cocky bastards with red hair.'

"YEAH! We can prank you then you prank us that's how it goes right?" Deidara looked at his little sister for an answer.

"Yes baka it means just that." Ino said not even looking at her older brother.

"Who's going to be the leader or whatever?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded as if asking the same thing but he was to busy slurping his ramen.

"I vote Sina for the girl's. Cause she the oldest and evilest." Every girl but Sina said, who said something about 'friends betraying her' 'being old.' and 'not as evil as the devil'.

"Fine and Itachi is the boy's leader cause he's the oldest." Every boy said looking at the said Uchiha, who was smirking as if he was glad to be.

"It's on." Sina hissed out while Itachi's smirk widen a little bit.

"Hn."

"Shake on it, Idiots!" Everyone yelled but Hinata, who thought it wouldn't be nice, Sasori, who had to go to the potty, Neji, thinking it was un-Neji like, and Sasuke because Uchiha's don't raise voices unless pissed or clearly annoyed. Shikamaru was just sleeping talking about clouds. Itachi put his hand out with a disliking face as Sina slowly moved her hand to shake on it.

"Wait it won't start until Monday." Sina said before she actually shocked hands with Itachi as she did that she felt like fire just touched ice but it was smoothing to her. Itachi felt the same but he felt that this girl was going to change his world and everything, for the better.

"Hn." Itachi said thinking up some plans. Everybody sat down and eat break-feast, with everybody asking about being a vampire expect Uchiha's, Neji and Shikamaru, who is asleep.

"Let's go get dress then we can go to the mall or something." Sakura said putting away the dishes. All the girls ran to Sina's room to get dress. After about 10 minutes the girls came down stairs while the guys were sitting at the living room, all wearing jeans and t-shirts. Sina was the first one down the stairs wearing baggy jeans, that were falling off her butt a little bit, and a blue shirt that went down to her mid thigh, with a jacket tied around her waist. Temari came down next wearing jeans and a tank-top, that didn't show too much. Tenten came right at the same moment with Sakura and Hinata, she, Tenten was wearing jean shorts that went a little above the knees and a girly shirt Ino made her wear, Tenten hated blackmail more then she hated Neji right now. Hinata was wearing a cool dragon t-shirt and a pair of dress pants.(A/N: You know it's what girls wear if they can't stand dresses like me, I get headaches in them.) Sakura was wearing dark jeans with a white belt with a heart and a red t-shirt saying ' I'd like to see you touch this'. Ino being colorful was wearing yellow shoes and a blue shirt and green sweat pants. Yumi just wore jeans, white, and a shirt, black, with one long sleeve and the other was like a t-shirt sleeve.

"Alright I'm driving!" Sina said running to get her keys.

"I don't think so missy!" Sasori yelled chasing his twin around the house to get her keys. Sina quickly ran right out the door and in her car and locked the door before Sasori got out of the house. Sina was laughing at him, while pointing. Sasori just sighed at his sisters childish acts. All the girls came out, with the boys falling behind.

"Why can't she drive?" Yumi asked getting mad that Sina can't drive.

"She just can't the last time she did, she ran away from the cops for speeding and then she got her butt in jail for 2 days for something like a hit and run or whatever." Sasori said running a hand though a hair.

Yumi looked over at Sina, who was waving innocently with a smile, with a raised eyebrow. "Can we do it and go to jail, I haven't been there for a while?"

Sina's eyes lit up, she got out of the car and gave Yumi a big hug. " if it's okay with you, You are now my lesbian lover let us run away to jail." Sina said grabbing Yumi who grabbed Tenten, who grabbed Temari. "Fine Let us all be lesbian lovers!" Sina said joking around. Everybody just sweat dropped expect the girls who are hugging each saying something about ' Tema can't be my lover that's just wrong!' in a childish way.

"What the heck are they talking about?" Kiba asked looking at Ino and Sakura looking for an answer.

"Well Sina did this once, with a girl called Kin, because they wanted to scare an old lady which they did, sent her straight to the hospital." Sakura said looking at her sister who was running around saying 'she was looking for a closet'.

"Okay that's not weird, note my sarcasm Troublesome women." Shikamaru said while the other just nodded.

" But she wouldn't be Sina with out it." Sasori, Sakura and Naruto said at the exact same time.

" Let's go girls! We have to go get some stuff for our band!" Ino said already in the car and had the windows down.

"Yes, my bitchy queen! I shall run to my beloved queen!" All the girls, but Hinata, who just took off to the car, bowed down next to Ino's seat. Ino just rolled her eyes at her stupid friends, but, oh, how much she loved them. Tenten, Yumi and Ino, who was already sitting in it, jumped in to Temari's car.

"Don't get your ass in jail, cause then you'll have to deal with Gram cause I won't. I might be the oldest but I'm not getting my ass in trouble for my stupid, yet loveable, twin." Sasori said jumping in to his car as some others, Deidara, Shikamaru, Neji, got in. Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto jumped in to Itachi's very nice car that Sina wanted to steal and runaway with.

"Alright, well, we're going to the mall, you guys go do what guys do, if that means kissing each other than go do it!" Sina said speeding away.

"I'M NOT GAY!" All the guys yelled at the same as the girls laughed at their stupidity cause they all still had what was writing on them.

The girls were having a blast as much as girls could with out get caught. You see, Sina felt like being stupid so she bought a skate board. Now she's riding it while singing ' sexy back' by Justin Timberlake. Tenten, Yumi and Sakura and Ino, are right behind her, skating, laughing and dodging officers. Temari and Hinata just walked behind them acting like they didn't know them.

Please like you could NOT know your best friends. So not the way to go, just jump in with them and make a fool out of all out you(A/N: I do that with my friends, it's fun).

As Sina was singing and skating she was looking at all the people there, and noticed a lot of hot guys were staring at them with smirks

'_Not as cool looking as Itachi's.'_ Sina said looking at a teenage guy older, about maybe a year or less, than her.

"HEY! Sina! watch out! I can't stop!" Ino said as she flailed her arms up and down.

"Huh?" Was Sina's smart comment. Next thing she knew was that she was on the ground and something blonde was on her, laughing.

"I said watch out." Ino said as she got up looking at the strawberry pink haired girl, who was looking at the guys that are walking up to them.

"Hey are you okay? That must have been a hard fall." Said a guy with sliver hair and black eyes. Sina thought he must be like the leader or what ever.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm use to it." Sina said jumping up as all the other girls came up to them, looking ready to die of laughter,expect Hinata, which Sina shut them up with giving them a glare that would make Tsunade piss her pants. "I'm Uzumaki Sina, you are?" She said sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Nauro(A/N: that's his First name, I couldn't think of anything else) Kanji. Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san."

" No need to be formal, Nauro. My little brother has a name close to that." Sina said as she brought up her hand to her chin and started tapping it with her pointing finger. A cough, Ino did, in the back ground made Sina turn her head to her friends, and got the message from Ino.

' _Girl I want to talk to a hottie don't be mean'_ Ino whined in her head.

" Oh and these are my best friends. This one is the hoe of us all," Sina said standing next to Ino, "Ino.", who slapped Sina upside the head and said she was not, right and my bunny ain't named princess. "This is my little sis, Sakura." Sina said patting her sister on her head, who just slapped her hand away and muttered ' not that little. I'm short, sue me.' " Tenten." Sina said pointing to her. "Yumi. Temari. And Hinata." She said pointing to each girl.

"Nice to meet all of you." Nauro said in a friendly tone, Temari got a bad vibe off this guy. "This is, Daiduke, my brother." He said pushing a guy with black hair and black eyes in front of Sakura, he was wearing all black. Sakura glared at the said boy for walk beside her. "That's Suigetsu." He said pointing to a boy with white hair with blue-ish-tints. " And last but not least is Jugo." He said walking up to a guy with orange/red hair. They all went over to the tables at the food court with each girl holding their skateboard, they talked for a while, until Ino said something about the band.

"Your in a band?" Daiduke asked looking at Ino with want, and not the good kind.

"Yeah we just started yesterday after school. We have a place where we get to show off our talent in a few days. Sina's the leader and I'm the bass, sometimes with Yumi. Tenten is the drummer, Temari is a bass/guitar player. And Sakura's the lead guitarist. Hinata is the keyboarder." Ino said as she was looking though a magazine.

"Wow! That's so cool! Where is it? If it's okay for us to come?" Suigetsu said after he got done eating a French fry.

"Yeah you can come. It's at the new club on 7th street, 'Rock n' Sing' it's called. Where the act of the night, Next Friday." Sina said as she gave them all a ticket for it, and a backstage pass.

"Cool." After Nauro and Jugo said this, Sasori and the rest of the gang came running in looking around frantic. After Sasori saw Sina, who was looking at him with an eyebrow lifted.

"Sina!" Sasori said as Itachi ran right over and glared at the boy next to her.

"Who are you?" Itachi said in an ice cold voice that made Sina get shivers up and down her back.

"It would be nicer if you said your name before I give you mine." Nauro said as he looked up with a smirk.

"Well, I'm going to knock your lights out if you don't leave Sina alone right now." Itachi hissed out at Nauro, who looked at Sina as if asking 'Is this your boyfriend or brother?'. Sina was shocked that he sisn't say her nick name, and he was pissed about nothing.

"Jerk-Face! Stop it! What the fuck has got in to you? I'm talking to a friend and you say your going to punch him!" Sina said as she stood in between Nauro, who stood up against Itachi, and Itachi.

"Itachi, stop, your losing your cool." Sasuke said as he pulled his brother away, with help from Sasori, from Nauro before he got in a fight over Sina.

"Sina, we need to talk, right now." Sasori said as he grabbed Yumi. Itachi grabbed Sina, by the waist as if to say 'back-off-she's-mine' manor. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hand and followed his brother and friend. Every one else just followed them telling Nauro that they had to go and would like to see them at the club.

(A/N: I tried to make this funny I just couldn't think of anything.)

**Shout outs**

**LadyBlackMoonRose: Thank you and I plan to not change it I hope this made you happy. ~Muffin~ Here's a muffin for your review.**

**MissxVanessaxWolfx****: I got that off of a fanfic I was reading so I put it in there.**

**Anyone that reviews gets muffins and a shout out! Peace!**


	11. Vision and pool time

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything though I own the plot and the name 'The Melon Lord'

"Well, I'm going to knock your lights out if you don't leave Sina alone right now._"_ _Itachi hissed out at Nauro, who looked at Sina as if asking 'Is this your boyfriend or brother?'. Sina was shocked that Itachi said her name and not nick name. but she quickly jumped up._

"Jerk-Face! Stop it! What the fuck has got in to you? I'm talking to a friend and you say your going to punch him!" _Sina said as she stood in between Nauro, who stood up against Itachi, and Itachi._

"Itachi, stop, your losing your cool_." Sasuke said as he pulled his brother away, with help from Sasori, from Nauro before he got in a fight over Sina._

"Sina, we need to talk, right now._"_ _Sasori said as he grabbed Yumi. Itachi grabbed Sina, by the waist as if to say 'back-off-she's-mine' manor. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hand and followed his brother and friend. Every one else just followed them telling Nauro that they had to go and would like to see them at the club._

* * *

As they all got outside the mall and all the cars were parked next to each other. The guys were still dragging the girls out.

"Okay, Itachi, get your hands off!" Sina hissed as she shoved his hands off of her waist and then saved Yumi from Sasori. " Sasori tell me what the heck is going on? We all agreed that we would go to the mall and you guys would go make out! Now what! Did Itachi and Deidara not do a good job that you had to come complain to me, really!" Sina yelled cause she was piss, it seems when ever they have fun the guys always have to come and stop it.

"No, Sina! And I'm not gay! But for your guys safety you all need to get back to the house right now!" Sasori yelled right in her face. Sina looked scared she has never seen her brother like this and she was worried. He's always been the one to stay calm and quiet, Sina was sometimes like it but that's when she's thinking or something is wrong but not as good as her twin. He followed their dad's genes unlike the rest, they we're just like their mother. So seeing him yell is saying something.

"what's going on? Tell me!" Sina cracked on the first part.

"Berry, we will tell you when you girls get home. Head straight there and lock the doors. Itachi and Sasuke will follow you there, while I follow Temari okay?" Sasori said in a soft tone as he looked at his twin. They had a bond that no one could brake, but right now all he wanted was to keep her and the girls safe.

They all got in their cars, expect the people riding with them. Sina was so frustrated that she won't know for a while what is wrong. Oh, how much she hated to not know something.

"Sina, I don't think anything really bad is going to happen." Hinata said cause she was use to her being loud and random, but right now she was wearing a face of stone.

"Hinata, I don't really know what's going on, but will all of you promise me something?" She said as looked at all of them, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten, as she stopped at a red light.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Promise me that, if this is to serious don't tell the guys that I might go to fight alone and have no one help me. It's to much to keep everyone else safe, when I'm fighting." Sina said as she started driving again. Itachi's car was driving right, on her left, beside Sina as Temari had her right. Sasori was out back of them all.

"Promise." They all said, but little did Sina know they all crossed their fingers, because they weren't going to let her get killed.

When they finally got to the house Sina just unlocked the door and held it open for everyone. Sasori was the last one in so he quickly locked the door. Then locked the widows near the living room as he walked in.

"Alright girls, the reason we got you out of the mall is because Naruto had a vision and it wasn't good." Sasori said as he gave Naruto the heads up to let Sina read his mind. "Berry I want you to read Naruto's mind. Then tell us what you saw in his vision."

"Why do I have to do that?" Sina said as she looked at her twin like he was from another planet.

"Just do it." Sasori hissed out at his twin for not listening to him.

"Fine." Sina said as she looked directly at Naruto.

* * *

**In Naruto's mind/Naruto's vision.**

**Sina was just getting done singing with the girls. Naruto and Itachi was sitting in the front row, while Sasuke and Kiba where on their right. Sasori and the rest were on the left. Sina looked around and saw Nauro, and his friends, heading their way near them. Naruto and the rest where now leaving and they headed out side to get the cars warm.**

"_**Hey what's up?"**_** Sina asked Nauro as he came closer.**

"_**I'm sorry."**_** He said as him and his friends got out knifes. Suigetsu had Temari and Tenten with knives at their throats. Jugo had a knocked out Hinata and Yumi beside him. Daiduke had Ino in a police way, hands behind her back , but he had a knife at her throat. Out of the blue Yuki and Karin showed up and put something in front of Sina and Sakura, a gun, but not any gun, this one would kill them.**

"_**What do you want**_**?" Sina hissed out as she got her nails ready to fight.**

"_**Aa. Yes the half vampire, that we have been searching for 2 years now to make father happy. Sina Uzumaki second one born after her twin brother, Sasori Uzumaki. In no relationship, mother and father got killed because of you and your slut sister!**_**" Yuki said as she put the gun in front of Sakura. " **_**How about this you don't do anything stupid Sina and I'll let your pathetic friends and sister go, You'll have to go see Father and die to make the world all know pain, how about it**_**?"**

"_**What if I say no, what are you going to do, there's no way you can kill me, remember I'm already dead!**_**?" Sina said as she got ready to fight. Ino was whimpering as the knife almost touched her neck. Temari and Tenten tried to kick Suigetsu but failed.**

"_**Hm. Smart comeback. Not. Listen here I'm the one in control so listen and your friends won't die! How would you feel after you live for centuries and know you couldn't save your first real friends the only ones you never had to erase memories from?**_**" Karin said as she walk over to Sakura, who had her fist ready and claws along with her fangs.**

"_**Do you have the guts to do it**_**?" Sina asked as she had a smirk on her face. By then Hinata and Yumi were awake.**

**Out of Naruto's vision/mind.**

* * *

Sina was shaking she couldn't believe it.

"What happen, what's going on?" Temari asked as Tenten and Yumi nodded their heads.

"One of our concerts, Nauro and them are going to attack with Karin and Yuki. They know about us. They are going to tell me that I get to choose your guys to die and fight back or go with them and they'll have you all alive." Sina said as she looked at all the girls.

"I still want to kill them!" Deidara and Kiba yelled. Itachi was walking back an forth, Sasuke was looking deep in thought as Neji and Sasori where. Naruto went to go make ramen.

"I got a plan." Shikamaru said as he looked at all the guys. "Naruto you said we were all on every side of the stage right?" He received a nod cause he was eating. " Well when they do attack…"

After about an hour planning. If your wondering it's what to do when it comes down to it. It's about 3:30, they all went outside to get air as Sina said.

"You guys got a pool?" everybody yelled but Sasori, Sina, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Uchiha's, and Temari.

" Yeah you guys want to go swimming?" Sina asked them cause she was heading to the beach house thing.

"Sure." Kiba, Deidara, Naruto and Tenten said.

"YES!" Yumi and Ino squealed. Sakura covered her ears, since she was in between both of them.

"Whatever." Sasori, who was heading in the house with Kiba and Naruto, Neji said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he went to go sleep under a tree.

"I'll get lazy ass in later." Temari whispered to Sina, who was looking at him weird.

"Why later? I could help you, you know throw him in the pool, now." Sina said as she smiled evilly.

"Don't think about it, Strawberry, it doesn't start until Monday." Itachi said as he followed Sasori, and Sasuke, to the guys changing room.

"Bastard." Sina said. "Wait, what he doesn't know won't kill him right?"

"Unlike you, no it won't" Yumi said as she and Tenten snickered.

"But you love me the way I am, my lesbian lover." Sina said as she started heading the way for the girls changing rooms.

"Sadly it's true." Yumi said as she grabbed a bikini, white and red polka-dots. Sakura grabbed her favorite bikini, pink with cherry's on it. Temari grabbed her green one with the words ' Bite Me' on her ass. Hinata grabbed a blue one-piece, Sina had laying around. Ino grabbed a purple bikini for her and Tenten grabbed a red one for her.

Sina just looked at everyone with an eyebrow lifted. "Is there something I'm missing?" Yumi shook her head 'no'.

"Sina, dear, you have to wear this one." Yumi said in a sweet tone Sina was scared of what it looked like. Every girl, Hinata just couldn't do so cancel her out, had a evil glint in their eyes. Sina took the bag and open it to only scream.

"I'M NOT WEARING THIS!" Sina yelled as she threw it at Yumi who was laughing with Tenten and Ino. Temari was just laughing on the ground with Sakura.

"Oh, but Sina, you don't have any thing else." Yumi said acting all sweet. Sina started muttering something about 'she should be the leader cause she's the devil'. "Stop saying things under your breath or I could get you a worse one." Sina quickly grabbed the bag and shouted 'NO'. Sina took another look at her at swimsuit. It was a red one piece and tied around her waist. It showed almost all of her stomach and her back. The girls were being such bitches they won't let her or Tenten wear something over their swimsuits. Every girl was still in there.

"Come on the guys are already outside!" Yumi whined.

"I bet you just want to see my twins abs." Sina muttered putting a towel around her body as did Tenten, since they were the only tomboys out of the group, sometimes Temari is too.

Yumi turned red and yelled, "SO not true, I bet you want to look at Itachi-teme's abs!"

Sina's face went to a sick green color and held her throat as she started gagging. "EEEEWWWW. Gross, I don't want to go swimming anymore bye!" She said as she shut the door and locked the door so they couldn't open it. Sina sighed in relief as she heard Yumi leave the bathroom with the girls, she sat down on the floor and waited till Sasori drag her out.

* * *

Yumi was more than piss. how can Sina say she liked Sasori, that's just wrong. She walked out of the bathroom with the girls. Fine Sina didn't come out she was going to get Itachi in there to 'save' her. She started cracking up with evil laughter. Everyone looked at her weird, since she just realized that she was outside, with the girls still following her. She walked over to the older Uchiha.

"Hey Itachi, Sina-chan needs help! I can't open the door and it's locked help her!" Yumi said as she walked over to the said teenager, who was leaning against the wall outside the house.

"Why?"

"Cause I… Can't find Sasori to help her and she's scared!" Yumi said as if she was unsure about her answer.

"Whatever." Itachi said as he was walking to the girls changing rooms.

"You girls are trying to get them together aren't you?" Shikamaru, Sasori, Neji and Sasuke asked. Every girl just pointed to Yumi and Ino, and Temari, who just shrugged as if saying 'so?'.

"Hey! Sina so likes him, so shut it!' Yumi said as she jumped in the pool.

* * *

Sina was almost asleep when she heard a faint '_Strawberry?'_. She thought she was just hearing things but then she heard a knock on her door of the changing room.

"Hey, Strawberry, Yumi told be you got yourself locked in the bathroom and she wanted me to 'save' you. Your really stupid." She couldn't believe her bitch of a lesbian lover is like doing this to her

"I'm fine, I didn't get stuck in here, I just don't want people to see me, because, what my bitchy ex-lesbian lover made me wear." Sina hissed out. She didn't have time to put her towel around her as Itachi rolled under the door. She would admit it to her self, but not anyone else, that was HOT! Itachi stood and looked at her and totally went in to shock along with Sina.

* * *

(A/N: Well here it is. I hope I made sense. I wish I really was Sina sometimes. I don't have a twin though I wish I did.)

**Shout outs**

**LadyBlackMoonRose: Your welcome. Thanks again. ~Cupcake~ here's another treat! :)**

**MissxVanessaxWolfx: I will do it as fast as I can because my birthday is the 14****th**** of this month and I'm going to the fair for it. ~Cupcake~ :)**

**raven rose 101: thanks ~Cupcake~ :)**

**(A/N: This Story maybe only 30 or 32 chapters I'm not sure yet.)**

**Yes i would like everyone to know that i don't own 'The melon Lord' because Dictiony Ink said that i do not own it but i've had that name since i was 6 cause i loved melon and my brother who is in the Navy gave me that nick name**


	12. breakaway and Nejiten

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"I'm fine, I didn't get stuck in here, I just don't want people to see me, because, what my bitchy ex-lesbian lover made me wear." _Sina hissed out. She didn't have time to put her towel around her as Itachi rolled under the door. She would admit it to her self, but not anyone else, that was HOT! Itachi stood and looked at her and totally went in to shock along with Sina._

* * *

Everything was quiet as Sina was thinking about what to do this pervert, that just did a totally hot thing. Itachi was trying to stop a nosebleed from happening.

"PERVERT!" Sina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I didn't know you were telling the truth!" He said as he started to open the door to quickly to leave before she kills him or anything.

"Get out" Sina hissed out with every being in her slim body.

"I'm going." Itachi said as he was out the door, " But come on everyone is waiting for you strawberry ass." Itachi said as he walked out of the bath house.

Sina grabbed her towel, flip-flops, and headed out the door.

"Hey" Everyone said but Shikamaru cause he was sleeping.

"Hey" Sina said as she sat down at the edge of the pool everyone was hanging out and laughing.

"I wish we had some music." They all heard Deidara say as he was leaning against the side of the pool watching Naruto and Kiba playing chicken with Hinata and Ino on their shoulders

Sina started humming lyrics that she was thinking about.(A/N: I don't own 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson)

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happyI would pray (I would pray)_

Sina was having fun singing. Sakura was singing back up when needed. Everybody liked her new song she was thinking about

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wishTake a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a riskTake a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway _

_

* * *

_

"WOW!" Everyone yelled expect Itachi, Sasuke and Neji.

Shikamaru woke up before the song started.

"Thanks. Hey, Hinata did you remember the lyrics, cause I won't be able too." Sina said rubbing the back of her head with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah."

"Can we hear another one?" Sasori said as he swam over next to her.

"Sure. How about 'You Found Me?"

"Yeah, I love that song!" Sakura Naruto and Temari yelled.

"Okay." Sina said as she thought up what the lyrics were.(A/N: Don't own 'You found me' by Kelly Clarkson)

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

Sina was having fun as she was singing with Sakura helping. She hadn't sang this song in so long. She actually doesn't know why she wrote the song.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

Every girl was dancing and Kiba, Naruto and Deidara were to.

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

Sina got away from the edge of the pool and stared walking around and was directly looking at Itachi though she didn't know why.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me _

_

* * *

_

Tenten was laughing as Ino was trying to break-dance.

"Hey guys let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Naruto said as he sat on the edge of the pool, he was just mad that Kiba and Deidara beat him in chicken.

"Whatever." Sasori, Shikamaru and Neji muttered.

"Hn."

"Yes, I wanna play! Ino wanna play!" Ino said in a childish tone.

"Yup, Whatever." Everyone but Hinata said.

"Sure." Hinata said as she took a seat on the other side of Naruto.

"I'm first, Tenten, truth or dare?" Sina asked as she had a glint in her eyes no one, I mean no one, knew what was going to happen.

"Dare! I'm not scared of you!" Tenten said as she started laughing at everyone's faces.

"Oh but I kinda warned you. I dare you to tell Neji what you feel and no lying. I can tell if you do!" Sina gave her the dare to do.

Tenten looked at Sina with anger. But she turned to Neji and started to blush. " I- I.. I fell in love you when I was 7 and you were 8. Where you started to become my friend because I was always put down cause I didn't act like the girl everyone wanted me to be. You saved me form the bullies, and most of all my self petty. I realized that some things are lot more serious." Tenten said as she hided her face from Neji. If she didn't, she would of saw that small smile that made way on his face.

"I was wondering when you would tell me." he stated as he pulled her in a hug. "I've loved you since I first saw you when your parents brought you over for a play date thing."

"Okay moving on. I really didn't want to see something that mushy." Sina muttered the last part.

"Right, Itachi?" Tenten said.

The said teen looked at her with a bored face. "Hm?"

"Truth or dare?" Tenten said smiling.

"Itachi-Teme, pick dare!" Naruto, Sasori and Deidara yelled.

"Dare." Itachi said with a bored tone.

"I dare you to kiss…" Tenten stopped looking at everyone.

* * *

**READ!**

(A/N: Hey guys, want to let you know that someone said my story sucked, well I really don't give two flying shits cause I like how the story is going. And about the how gammier. Listen I'm just turning 15 okay I'm not entirely smart but I do know how to write, my teachers love my stories I write at school. I would like to thank people for telling me that this is good. For my plot, I will tell the truth, I don't know what it is really. I guess it's were a half-vampire family are running from their past while starting a dream the girls always have wanted, singing. While finding true friendship and love on the way. There will be more songs, if you don't like them, then you don't have to listen to them or even read the words. I'm just trying to make this a good, cause I have a list of things I want to do before I die like get my songs on the radio, go on a rode trip, things I want to do and writing a story where people, besides my friends and family and teachers, can read, so please I would like it if you wouldn't say I suck at writing cause how would you feel if I said that about something you've always wanted to do.)

* * *

**Shout outs:**

**Nudgepleaseshutup: Thanks someone said I was copying someone, when I'm not so thanks. ~Cookie~ here's your treat!**

**MissxVanessaxWolfx: thanks for the happy birthday thing. That's very nice. ~ 2 Cookies~ here is your treat and a little thanks you for the birthday thing!**

**raven rose 101: thank you ~Cookie~ Here's your treat!**


	13. Evil Tenten? Hinata likes who?

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Chapter: 13**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Okay moving on. I really didn't want to see something that mushy_." Sina muttered the last part._

"Right, Itachi_?" Tenten said. _

_The said teen looked at her with a bored face. "_Hm_?" _

"Truth or dare_?" Tenten said smiling._

"Itachi-Teme, pick dare_!" Naruto, Sasori and Deidara yelled._

"Dare_." Itachi said with a bored tone._

"I dare you to kiss_…" Tenten stopped looking at everyone_.

* * *

Tenten was having fun she had everyone at the edge of the sits. Hm, they all think I'm going to pick Sina, she thought as she looked every one over.

"…Deidara." Tenten said while she looked at said boy, who just went red and started saying something about ' Not gay' and 'stupid bun headed people. "But that's not all," Tenten looked at Itachi as he had his bangs covering his eyes, she swore; he was looking at Sina, who was laughing so hard that she fell in the pool. "You need to give Sina a hug while telling her you love Deidara and don't want to stop loving him." Tenten said with a very proud smile.

Itachi looked right at her glaring, " What if I don't do those dares?"

Tenten was thinking then she came up with something. " How about you have to sing us all a song that Sina wrote while playing guitar, and don't said you don't know how I have seen you at one of the bands at a school dance."

"Whatever." Itachi said as he looked at Sina, who was saying ' I'm not letting him touch my book' and some very 'colorful' words about killing Tenten.

"You are not grabbing my book or looking at my songs." Sina hissed out as she glared at Tenten and Itachi, don't ask she doesn't know how but she is, cause their one different sides of the pool.

"Hey Itachi you have that song you wrote Thursday for-" Deidara said but the got a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't say further more.

"yeah whatever." Itachi said grabbing a guitar that Naruto threw at him. (A/N: I don't own '3am' by Busted)

_'I don't give a damn about you_

_No, nothing can change my mind_

_No way_

_I'm happy just to let you walk away_

_Don't think about you at night_

_I'm happy to be alone_

_It's ok_

_But that was yesterday,_

_ and now I'm,_

_Driving in my car_

_Words don't get me far_

_When they don't mean shit_

_Ooooooh!'_

_Itachi won't_ say it out loud; but he wrote this song for Sina, along with one called 'Thunder'. He won't say he's in love; but he will say: he feels a stringy bond for this strawberry pink haired, hyper, weird girl.

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm calling you at 3 AM and I'm,_

_I'm standing here right outside your doo__r_

_And I don't think that my heart can take much more_

_I'm scared of cracking up again, _

_I just_

_Want it to be like it was before_

_And I don't think that my heart can take more_

_I don't give a damn what you do_

_I'm going to get with you_

_Again_

_And that's the way this night is gonna end_

_You say that you need some time_

_How long does it take to see_

_That we are more than meant to be?_

_And now you're driving in your car_

_But you won't get far'_

_Cause your car is shit_

_Ooooooh!_

Everyone was looking at Sina as if thinking one thing '_This is soooo her and Itachi's song.'_

But Sina had a totally different theory _'_ _Wow. Must be for Yuki.'_ she thought sadly for some reason.

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm calling you at 3 AM and I'm_

_Standing here right outside your door_

_And I don't think that my heart can take much more_

_I'm scared of cracking up again,_

_ I just_

_Want it to be like it was before_

_'Cause I don't think that my heart can take much more_

_Can take much more_

_ (echoes)_

_Can take much more_

_ (echoes)_

_Can take much more _

_(echoes)_

_Driving in my car_

_Words don't get me far_

_When they don't mean shit_

_Ooooooh!_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm calling you at 3 AM and I'm_

_Standing here right outside your door_

_And I don't think that my heart can take much more_

_I'm scared of cracking up again, _

_I just_

_Want it to be like it was before'_

_Cause I don't think that my heart can take much more'_

_

* * *

_

"Wow, nice song." Sina and Sakura said.

"THAT WAS MORE THEN NICE!" Kiba, Naruto; who had a knowing smile on, and Deidara, also like Naruto, screamed.

"Hn." Sasuke and Neji grunted.

"Can we get on with the game?" Ino and Yumi yelled. Sasori just rolled his eyes at their childish act.

"Hn. Foolish little brother, truth or dare?" Itachi said looking at his little brother, who happened to be smirking as if reading Itachi's mind. One thing everyone hated about this game it's a lose-lose game. Like you tell someone your secret or do something stupid for a dare.

"Dare." Sasuke said with no fear what so ever in his eyes. Itachi looked at him as if he was stealing his crack, just kidding, but like he had a second head.

"Aright. I dare you to go up to the chick you like and tell her; with all your pride going down the drain.: 'We are going to get marry and make babies, understood, now let's go on my flying unicorn to Wonderland'. told you it will take away your pride." Itachi explained while he was looking between Sasuke and Sakura. He so knew his brother loved or at least cared for the cherry blossom girl.

Sasuke was trying to keep a good face on; though he knew that he couldn't. " What if I don't like anyone-" Sasuke got cut off by Sakura.

" Okay get running to your lover boy; Lee!" Sakura just had to say that.

Sasuke looked at her and growled a very low one; so Sina wouldn't tear his head off. Sakura just waved and smiled; which made Sasuke stop growling.

"Okay get it on with little Uchiha." Sasori said as Deidara yelled it.

"Yeah Panda and Deiar are right; come on!" Sina yelled. Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura; who had big wide eyes and looked kinda happy.

" Okay. We're going to get married; and make babies, understood; now let's go on my flying unicorn to Wonderland." Sasuke said with a microscopic blush on his face.

"That isn't weird at all." Sakura and Sina said at the same time; sarcastically.

" Well that was bizarre?" Sasori, Shikamaru and Neji said. Naruto had his mouth dangling; as the wind picked up.

Sasuke was more than nerves; because he just confessed that he had feelings for her in a very odd way. He was glaring at his brother for making him say that stupid line.

"HOLLY CHEESE-BALL!" Naruto; who was outraged for his little sis, Kiba, surprised, and Deidara bellowed. Itachi was having a field day right now; he embarrassed his brother and Sakura.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he went back to his side of the pool; where he was sitting. "Hinata, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the shy flushed girl.

"Truth." She said stuttering at first; while playing with her fingers.

"Who do you like?" Sasuke demanded since they all knew but they wanted her to tell him.

"Um…uh…..I…um." Hinata stammered.

"Oh for the love of bombs! It's Naruto!" Deidara shouted leaving a very red as Sasori's hair and a confused Naruto in it's place. Everyone was staring to see what Naruto would do.

**A/N: here's the story sorry for saying I would stop the story. I was having a bad day so I put it on here. I hoped you like it.**

**Sorry for no shout outs but you all get a ice cream sone with alot of ice cream.**


	14. Naruhina? You Had Me From Hello

**Vampires in leaf high**

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Oh for the love of bombs! It's Naruto!_" Deidara shouted leaving a girl as red as Sasori's hair and a confused Naruto in it's place. Everyone was staring to see what Naruto would do._

* * *

Naruto felt injudicious right now; how could he not know. He liked her since her first saw her. There was this attachment to the indigo haired girl; he didn't know how but it was just there. He turned to look at the very girl; he had sit his eyes on since he met her. She looked very close to comatose from her flush on her very fare skin. " Hinata." He whispered as Hinata turned away from him.

" I- I wanted to let you know after knowing each other for awhile. I didn't want another break to quickly after I just got my heart fixed from my mothers death. I just didn't want to jump off the cliff before I can get there." Hinata said with out looking at anyone as she looked around.

"I-I like you too." Naruto said flushed as ever.

"Oh just hug or kiss or whatever all this is making me and Saki puke!" Sina said as she and her sister started to act like they were gagging. Itachi looked at Sina as she was doing this while having a amused smirk on his face with Sasuke.

" Oh Onee-san, Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he glared at his sister who was acting innocent.

"What ever do you mean Otouto-chan?" Sina said as she almost laughed because she said her little brother was a girl.

"I'm not a girl Sina-Kun!" Naruto yelled at his sister calling her a guy.

"And I'm not a BOY!" Sina yelled at him while whacking him in the head.

"Alright! Back on to the game. Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Temari eyed him; suspiciously as he wanted to play a game and it has nothing to deal with sleeping or that chess game he plays. "Alright." She said as she slackened. "Shika, truth or dare?"

"Troublesome. ~yawn~ Dare." Shikamaru yawned.

" I dare you to stop saying troublesome for an hour and to revel who you like/love!" Temari yelled.

"Bothersome women. I don't have to since I didn't pick truth." Shikamaru said fatigued at her; as she smiled in victory.

"Well it was part of the dare you, shittakaburi-kun**(smarty-pants)**" Temari screamed at him while getting out a teddy-bear; Shikamaru's Teddy Bear. She grabbed a kunai that she got out of nowhere.

"No don't hurt him!" Shikamaru yelled; yes yelled, before realizing what he said. "I mean who's that cause I. Bothersome."

"Oh shut up." Neji, Kiba and Naruto said knowing it's his teddy bear.

"I like T-" Shikamaru was about to say who when Deidara yelled.

"TENTEN?"

"NO! Idiot." Shikamaru looked at Temari for like a minute to long and then blushed; but he hided it. "Temari. He whispered so lowly that only her family heard him.

"AWW!" Sakura, Sina; who looked happy cause she doesn't even have to do any match making, and Naruto yelled happily for her. Temari looked at them confused; cause she didn't hear anything. "Say what?"

"Hear maybe this will help; I heard him Sing this." Deidara said as he grabbed a c.d. and put it in the c.d. player.

"No! don-" Shikamaru tried to say.

"_Well, Troublesome Temari, this is for you. Since you had me from Hello." _Shikamaru then cleared his throat.

_One word, _

_that's all you said_

_Something in your voice called me, turned my head_

_Your smile, just captured me_

_You were in my future as far as I could see_

_And I dont know how it happens, but it happens still_

_You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

_Well you had me from hello_

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment I looked into your eyes you won me_

_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_

_And now you won't let go_

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from hello_

_Inside I built a wall_

_So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall_

_One touch, you brought it down_

_The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again_

_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_But you had me from hello_

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment I looked into your eyes you won me_

_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_

_And now you wont let go_

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from hello_

_That's all you said_

_Something in your voice calls me, turns my head_

_You had me from hello_

_You had me from hello_

_Girl, I've loved you from hello _

_

* * *

_

Temari looked like she was nearly crying. Shikamaru was to red in the face for a guy. " What if I told you ' you had me from hello too' what would you say?"

"Huh?" was Shikamaru's intelligent reply.

"I said I loved you from hello too!" Temari yelled before giving Shikamaru a huge hug.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sakura, Sina, Deidara, Kiba and Yumi yelled. Itachi wanted too, but he just rolled his eyes. Sasuke was looking at Sakura wondering why she hates love? Isn't she a girl? Aren't they suppose to love this stuff?

* * *

**Sorry it was short I have been busy with school and packing.**

**By the way everyone has parents in this but the Uzumakis; they have grandparents that isn't there 24/7. Everyone is rich.**

**Ages:**

**Sasori, Sina, Itachi, Deidara: 17**

**Yumi, Temari, Neji, and Tenten: 16**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru: 15**

**At my school everyone has at least 2 people from higher grades then you in classes, so that's why some have the same classes in here.**

**Onee-san: Big/ older sister.**

**Otouto: Little/youner brother.**


	15. Movies, Cookie dough, Aliens

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Chapter:15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs**

_**~Sina talking in some ones mind~**_

_**Sasori talking in someone's mind~**_

"NOT AGAIN_!" Sakura, Sina, Deidara, Kiba and Yumi yelled. Itachi wanted to but he just rolled his eyes. Sasuke was looking at Sakura wondering why she hates love? Isn't she a girl? Aren't they suppose to love this stuff?_

Temari was infuriated with everyone who had to make their moment tumbledown. Shikamaru was just plain annoyed with them that he was about to use what little strength he had in him; to glare.

" How about you all go find someone with your standers and date them and fall in love. Then you'll know exactly why I want to make you all dead." Temari susurrated at the five of the unlucky-in-love department.

"The day I fall in love with be the day Bushy-brows will shave his eyebrows and Naruto will stop being an idiot; even though I love him." Sina said as she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, the day I fall in love will be the day Itachi will admit that he is as straight as a circle, un" Deidara said as he looked at the now slightly pissed Itachi. Sina just had to say: 'Good one!'; knowing it will get him more mad, it did badly.

"Love doesn't exist if it's not true love." Sakura said as she had a calculating the possibility of Sasuke ever finding love or even know what it means. She just looked at the way he treated the girls around him; he treats them like their a bug on the road getting ran over by an eighteen wheeler. She just doesn't understand why does he have to be so hard to understand, " But I'm getting sickly ill with all this: love this or love that. I just don't really believe in it."

Sasuke was utterly confused at how Sakura just said that. _' what does she mean about the whole don't believe in it?'_

'**well, maybe she was hurt in the past by a guy. Hn, you need to make her love you! We ****need**** her in our life, we never played jokes on any of the other girls; just her.'**

' _what the he-. Who are you? And why are you so loud? What do you mean about the whole love and __need__ thing?' _Sasuke thought as he saw everyone just start talking randomly, with Naruto and Kiba fighting about if Ramen or dog treats was better and Sina, with Sakura, yelling: 'Shut up before I kill you!', after 20 minutes of the fighting. Itachi was just sitting next to Sasuke, still in thought, thinking about what he should do to make his Otouto hate him or just get annoyed at him.

' **I'm your real self while you are who you fake you are. I'm not loud! I just talk louder than your-emo-self. You love her but your in denial, that's why you glare at bushy-brows for coming near her! And don't tell me that you don't, I know you do it. Admit it you need her to make your life fun.'**

Sasuke was having a weird day so far so this just made it worse. _' whatever. I'm not emo! No, I don't, and no I'm not in denial stupid. Plus I have to get married to some one I never met before.'_

' **Okay whatever you say Mister In-Denial-with-a-girl-he-hates/loves.' **Inner Sasuke said as he walked away with a picture of Sakura and him hugging with a baby in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke just ignored the picture and looked at everyone, who was going to get their things and get changed. Sasuke got up and grabbed his bag and head to the bathroom.

Sasori and Naruto was not having fun with hearing Kiba talk about how the Teme's (Itachi and Sasuke) won't tell Sasori and Naruto's sisters that they love them with Itachi glaring at the poor boy and Sasuke having a microscopic blush on his face.

Neji was bored, yes you read me right, bored cause Tenten was with the girls. All the guys were talking about Uchiha's getting the Uzumaki girls with some over protective brothers going to kill all of them.

After everyone was dressed and in the living room they started watching a movie, called 'Scary movie'. Sina got bored and was thinking about what she heard earlier.

**(Flash-Back)**

_As Sasuke was deep in thought, while Sina had gotten bored so she stopped fighting with Kiba and her baka brother. She looked at Sasuke and saw he had a look on his face, a look that says that they were talking to their inners, her and Sakura do it. She started to read his mind._

_Sasuke was utterly confused at how Sakura just said that. ' __what does she mean about the whole don't believe in it?__'_

'_**well, maybe she was hurt in the past by a guy. Hn, you need to make her love you! We need her in our life, we never played jokes on any of the other girls; just her.'**_

' _what the he-. Who are you? And why are you so loud? What do you mean about the whole love and need thing?__' Sasuke thought as he saw everyone just start talking randomly, with Naruto and Kiba fighting about if Ramen or Cheese sticks was better and Sina, with Sakura, yelling: 'Shut up before I kill you!', after 20 minutes of the fighting. Itachi was just sitting next to Sasuke, still in thought, thinking about what he should do to make his Otouto hate him or just get annoyed at him._

' _**I'm your real self while you are who you fake you are. I'm not loud! I just talk louder than your-emo-self. You love her but your in denial, that's why you glare at bushy-brows for coming near her! And don't tell me that you don't, I know you do it. Admit it you need her to make your life fun.**_

_Sasuke was having a weird day so far so this just made it worse. __' whatever. I'm not emo! No, I don't, and no I'm not in denial stupid. Plus I have to get married to some one I never met before.'_

' _**Okay whatever you say Mister In-Denial-with-a-girl-he-hates/loves.' **__Inner Sasuke said as he walked away with a picture of Sakura and him hugging with a baby in Sasuke's hands._

' _What the Heck! Ooooooh, this maybe work for the pranks were going to do.' __Sina thought looking at the spaced out Itachi, who was thinking about annoying his brother, and started to wonder if that goof-ball had an inner, too. _(A/N: no she doesn't know he's thinking that. I just wanted to let you guys know what he's thinking about.)

**(End Of Flashback) **

Sina looked at Sasuke who was bored of the movie, while Sakura and the girls where laughing and sitting with their new boyfriends.

Itachi was making himself not kill his younger brother right then and there. Because Sasuke had Sina's attention and not him. He glare at his Otouto, who turned and raised an black eyebrow at his big brother.

Sasuke was not having fun at all; first, Sina wouldn't stop staring at him, Second, His brother was glaring at him cause of it. Third, Sakura was not even sit next to him or near him. Wait, why should he care he's Uchiha Sasuke, future owner of the Uchiha Corp. along with his brother, who will be president of the Corp. while Sasuke would be C.E.O by the time he 21 after his arranged marriage. His father thinks it's for the best for them cause then they wouldn't get hurt by their chooses.

Sina was totally having fun reading Sasuke's mind; so much stuff for blackmail. She decided that it would be best if she let her self be notice that she was in side his head

' _**Okay seriously, Duck-Head, if you like my sister I can get you two together. All you have to do is get me a good picture of Itachi.' **_Sina thought looking at Sasuke, who was freaking out the she could talk to him though his mind.

'_What the heck! Uzumaki what are you doing?' _Sasuke thought in a cold voice that would send the devil him self pissing his pants. But it didn't work on Sina

'_**Helping you get with my baby sister, why of course.' **_Sina thought sweetly, too sweetly, in Sasuke's mind.

'_I don't like your sister. She's annoying, loud and ugly-' _Sasuke thought getting cut off by Sina's loud voice.

'_**Yes of course you don't like her!' **_Sina thought sarcastically.

'_Finally someone agrees' _Sasuke thought not getting the sarcasm in her voice.

' _**Yes, because you love her! She's annoying because you can't get her off your mind! Loud because you love hearing her voice yell at you! Ugly because to you She's perfect, too good for you to have! Well guess what? My plan will work along with everyone's relationships!' **_Sina thought loudly giving Sasuke a light headache.

' _no that's not what I mean. I think she is everything I said about her.' _Sasuke thought watching the part of the move of when Shorty and all the guys were getting high on the couch with the killer.

' _**Aw man! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This movie is so funny! These guys are idiots worse then Naruto! Anyway you mean what I say but you have to find out on your own.' **_Sina thought looking at the now asleep Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura, Naruto, Yumi, Kiba, Ino and Deidara were laughing. Sasori was watching the movie with amusement dancing in his honey brown orbs. Itachi was watching the movie to a point but what he wanted the most was to get talk to Sina about setting his Otouto up with Sakura.

At about nine o'clock the movie was done. They were deciding on what movie to watch again.

" How about we watch 'Taken' ?" Sasori asked looking at the movie in his hand. Yumi got up and put the movie in Sasori's hand back in the spot where he got it.

"No." Was all she said before looking through the movies. Ino then got up and went to help Yumi look.

"How about ' The house bunny', girls?" Ino said looking at the girls who were either Shaking their heads because the movie wasn't funny enough. Or Nodding their heads to make fun of the stupid blonde. Sina got up with Sakura right beside her.(A/N: Not to make fun of blondes I just think that movie cause it's boring)

" Alright so we all want to watch a comedy right?" Sina said getting a few nods. " But some of us want action or Romance. So why don't we watch 'Billy Madison', then we watch 'Walking Tall'?" Sina asked. Every one looked like they were thinking it over.

" Sure, I'm game!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, Believe it!" Naruto yelled grabbing a pillow off of the many couches.

"Hn." Sasuke, Itachi and Neji grunted. Which got all three of them a hit upside their, supposable, smart head. Sina smacked Itachi with a frying pan, Sasuke got hit with a bat on the head by Sakura. And Neji got a dictionary shoved in his face, while it banged off his nose, by Tenten.

" Fine." The Uchiha's grunted out wanting to rub away their pain on their head.

Neji just nodded his head.

" Troublesome Woman." Shikamaru mumbled in his sleep hugging Temari, who was sleeping.

"Un!" Deidara said laying down in front of everybody on his stomach. Sasori just nodded getting up to get more pillows for people.

" hey girls, before we do that let's go in to the kitchen and get the secret stash." Sakura whispered to all the girls, expect Temari who was passed out.

"Cookie dough!" Temari yelled in her sleep about a minute later almost everyone was laughing. Temari woke up just in time to run in to the Kitchen with the girls, after she got out of the genius's arms. " Why you guys are nice, just leave me in there with like eight guys with one more coming back!" Temari yelled still have asleep. " Besides I want cookie dough too!" She whined like a three year who wants a ice cream.

"Shh. They might hear you. Well we all know Sasori and Naruto can hear us." Tenten said.

" Why can't they have some too?" Hinata asked from her spot at the table.

"Cause their guys, who eat a lot, at least my brother does." Ino said getting chocolate chip cookie dough out of the fridge.

" Hey guys I have a sweet prank for Monday!" Sakura yelled/ whispered to them.

" What is it?" Asked four exultant girls. Hinata just looked at her with a slight smile on her face. Temari was to busy eating sugar cookie dough to ask.

" We get a bucket, put it over one of the doors at school, full of paint. Wait for them to get in before we make them get covered in paint." Sakura said looking at them all. They all turned to Sina, who looked out the kitchen window.

"That will do, at first. They'll come back with revenge, we have to be ready. Monday bring extra clothes, they'll be doing something." Sina said grabbing a bowl and scoping some M&M's cookie dough(A/N: Do they even have that?)

" DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!" They all heard Naruto yelled before he ran in to the kitchen with Kiba, Deidara, and Sasori, who secretly loved cookie dough. " YOU, GIRLS ARE EATING COOKIE DOUGH WITH OUT ME!" Naruto whined grabbing two things of cookie dough and started eating them. Deidara and Kiba just grabbed some too and started eating it.

Sasori walked over to a chewing Sina, who was eating it like it was her last, and grabbed a little. "You know, it's nice to share Sis." Sasori said grabbing all of the M&M's cookie dough.

"Hey! Give it back Panda! Right Now!" Sina hissed. After a few minutes everyone, Including Shikamaru, was in the kitchen. " Whatever. I have chocolate chip." Sina said grabbing the said bag out of Deidara's hands while he was eating sugar cookie dough.

"Come on Neji try it! Please!" Tenten said trying to get Neji to eat some white chocolate chip cookie dough in his face.

"No." Was all he said before turning to talk to Shikamaru, who was eating sugar cookie dough, about what Monday would be like.

"Neji." Tenten said in a sweet yet evil voice that made all the girls start smiling, even the slightly shy Hinata, at the sight.

The said teen turned and got a kiss from his girlfriend of a few hours. What he didn't expected was that after he opened his mouth for Tenten's tongue to go in his mouth, was to get a mouth full of cookie dough. He decided that he was attached to cookie dough now.( A/N: I got this from some fan-fiction, I don't remember the name of it, But it was Sasuke and Sakura who did the kiss.)

Sakura caught on with the plan along with Sina though they wouldn't do it in that exact same thing.

"Itachi/Sasuke" Sina and Sakura said looking at the only boys left, who aren't eating cookie dough. After they turned looking at the them with a amused or frustrated look. "Open up!" They yelled together.

But before either of them got to say or open their mouths they got cookie dough all over their faces. Sakura and Sina looked at each other then at the pissed Uchiha's and yelled "OOPSY!" And started running away from the Uchihas, who were running after them.

**(With Sakura running away from Sasuke)**

'_Okay. We are running yet we still have him behind us Inner! Help!'_ Sakura thought while turning around a corner seeing Sina running in to her room, with Itachi banging on her door. _'Wow, we got them pissed.'_

' **Okay, why don't you just turn around then jump that hottie!'** Inner Sakura yelled happily.

'_Never mind. Your no help! All you think about is Beauty Parlor Boy this or Beauty Parlor Boy that! I swear you are not me, your in love with that idiot, and I'm not! I-'_ Sakura's thought was cut off by a laughing scream coming from her sister's room. Sakura turned around running pass Sasuke, who was still mad and Slightly amused, to her sister's room. Sasuke saw that she was turning around and he got ready to grab her, but she was too fast; running with her vampire speed.

As Sakura ran into her sister's room she saw one of the most funniest sights ever. Itachi. Rope. Ceiling. Silly String. Yup, Itachi was tied to the ceiling with rope and silly string all over his hair and face.

Itachi was now more pissed, _' how did she get this done with in five minutes the most?'_ though he wish he didn't have his Inner but he did so Inner Itachi popped out of no where.

' **Well, she does have vampire speed and she can control things with her mind and hands.'** Inner Itachi said looking at pictures of Sina cause of Itachi's photographic memory.

Sasuke was having a hard time trying to figure out how he got in this situation. Let's put your minds to work. Sasuke. Wall. Duck-tape. Sasuke was now taped to a wall near Sina's bedroom. Courtesy of a pink-haired fifteen year old named: Sakura. If he were to say a word he would, maybe, get a reply from his Tied-to-the-ceiling- brother.

**(Mean while with everyone else.)**

As Sakura and Sina walked in to the kitchen they saw a funny site. Neji was eating cookie dough with his head down, like it was his last. As Soon as he heard them he jumped and looked around as if he was caught stealing a cookie before dinner. He pushed away the cookie dough and walked over to his girlfriend as if hiding.

"Okay." Sina and Sakura said at the same time.

" HEY! WHERE ARE THE TEME'S?" yelled their loud mouth brother. They were hopping no one would notice those two were gone, And no one would find them.

**(Back with the Tied/Taped Uchihas)**

"Hn. Sasuke. Taped by a girl kinda low." Itachi said with full amusement in his voice and eyes.

"Big brother. You got tied from the ceiling and have silly string all over you. I'm lucky." Sasuke said with just as much amusement as Itachi.

Itachi started shaking his head trying to get off the string, sorry not working. After he got most of it off he started to try and break the rope.

Sasuke was having so much fun. Note the sarcasm. He was trying to get the duck-tape off of him, while seeing his brother have a hard time too.

**(Back to the busted girls)**

"**Think of something you Idiot! Their going to try and take away our t-"** Inner Sakura got cut off by Sakura.

'_Finish that and I'm sickening Inner Sina after your ass!" _Sakura thought hissing slightly at her Inner.

'_**Alright now what Cherry? We tied/ taped them to the ceiling/ wall!"**_ Sina thought in her sister's mind.

' _Okay. Pink Panther time for you to come out.' _Sakura thought back to her onee-san, who's eyes was turning slightly lighter blue/green, and then turned to everyone.

Sina started talking, " Well, While they we're chasing us, we ran outside and they fell off the back yard."

"Seriously, That's the best you can think of! Really? Wow, you are Naruto's sister." Sakura said as she whispered the last part.

"OH, NO! ARE THEY OKAY? TEMES I'M COMING!" Naruto yelled as he and Deidara ran out the back door.

"5..4..3..2..1" Sakura, Sina, Sasori, Temari and Ino counted down before a two splashes of blondes pass by them.

" THEIR NOT THERE! WHAT IF SOMEONE TOOK THEM? ALIENS, THEY TOOK TEMES! NO!, I'LL SAVE YOU,TEMES!" Naruto and Deidara yelled as they started trying to fly.

"Idiots." Everyone turned to see a pissed of Itachi and Sasuke. Sina and Sakura started inching away from them, hiding behind their big brother(s).

Naruto quickly ran over to Sasuke and started asking questions. "Teme! Where were you! Are you an alien now! They didn't kill you right!"

As Naruto was asking this to Sasuke, Deidara ran into Itachi hugging the life out of him. "Itachi!"

"Get Off." Itachi hissed throwing the blonde on the floor.

"Alright by the way Sakura and Sina are hiding from Uchiha's. I think Sina and Sakura have something to deal with them being 'taken' as Naruto puts it." Shikamaru said with out using t- "Troublesome." Never mind.

"Hehehe… What made you think that?" Sakura said as she hided behind Temari. Sina was now standing in front of the Uchiha she tied to the ceiling.

"So what if I did anything to this Jerk-Face. I only tied him to-" Sina was caught of by a hand grabbing her mouth. She looked from the hand to the arm to the shoulder then to the face, seeing Itachi with red-ish eyes.

"Don't say anything, Strawberry." Itachi hissed while glaring. It wasn't working on Sina. She only bit his hand enough to make him let go.

" I only tied him to the ceiling with rope and silly string all over his face and hair!" Sina yelled while a few people started laughing.

Sakura got out from behind her older cousin and started talking, " Oh and Sasuke was having fun making out with a wall and duck-tape." Sakura said looking at the now annoyed young Uchiha.

" Guys it's about time we go to bed. I mean it's like 12:30 and we didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Yumi said as she yawned, then Hinata and Tenten yawn after her.

" Yeah we should." Sasori said as he went to a closet with Sina by his side.

' _**You so like him Imouto. I know you and Sakura along with Naruto like the back of my hand.' **_Sasori thought in Sina's Mind.

'_**No I don't! I like to get him aggravate him. Besides you like Yumi and your suppose to hate her cause of this prank war going on Monday.' **_Sina thought grabbing about eleven pillows, with Sasori grabbing four more.

' _**Oh, the guys said that we are able to date them. Just don't make them get mad at you. Oh and You can't pull pranks on me and Naruto at home, rules.'**_

' _**Okay Panda I see you guys knew some of them were going to get their girls, How? And I swear if you made Naruto see a vision, I'm going to tear you limb to limb Ok?' **_Sina thought grabbing some blankets for people.

'_**No we didn't, I wouldn't do that to Otouto.'**_ Sasori thought grabbing the rest and head to the living room with Sina beside him.

Everyone was either passed out or laughing from 'Billy Madison'.

"Night Guys." Sina said as she slipped next to her half asleep sister. After about twenty minutes when Sina thought everyone was a sleep she got out of her spot and grabbed her guitar from it's stand in the living room.

Little did she know but she had soft onyx eyes on her the entire time.

Itachi got up then followed Sina out on to a porch.

**Sorry for not updating for a while I had to wait for my internet to come on along with me unpacking. I might update in two weeks not sure depends on what I have planned.**

**~Sugar/M&m's/ Chocolate chip cookies if you review.~**


	16. Author note good dont worry

Hey sorry I havent updated in a while I've been busy and lost internet for a while. Plus it takes some time to add/erase some stuff from chapters. Im changing most of the chapters so if you want go back and re-read them.

Thanks,

~Princess Carissa~


	17. Flashbacks, and why Itachi's cold?

**Vampires In Leaf High**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the music**

**Flash-Backs** **'Inners'** _**'Sina in somebody's head' **__**"Sasori in somebody's head' **__'thoughts' __'Lyrics' _

_**(Recap)**_

"Night Guys." _Sina said as she slipped in next to her half asleep sister. After about twenty minutes when Sina thought everyone was a sleep she got out of her spot and grabbed her guitar from it's stand in the living room._

_Little did she know but she had soft onyx eyes on her the entire time._

_Itachi got up then followed Sina out on to a balcony._

_**(End Of Recap)**_

'_what is she doing?' _Itachi thought as he watched her look at the sky then sat down on the edge of the balcony. She put her left hand on the neck of the guitar, the thin long part, and her right on the strings.

She started strumming her guitar

"_Sha la la la la,_

_Sha la la la la,_

_You used to call me your angel,_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven,_

_You'd hold me close in your arms"_

**(Flashback)**

"**I'm Home!" A eight year old Sina yelled heading in to the living room of her manor. She saw her brothers playing video games and her dad watching the news.**

"**HEY! Sisa where were you?" A six year old Naruto yelled after he and Sasori paused the game.**

"**Your mother and sister have been making dinner but they wanted your help so Berry why are you home late?" Her father, Minato Namikaze, asked with his famous smile.**

"**Daddy not to be rude, but it's only seven. And I was at school with Yuna-Sensei, practicing my guitar skills. Sorry I couldn't call to let you know." Sina said with her head bowed down.**

"**It's okay. Go help your mother please, they been asking for you about an hour." Her father said before giving her a kiss on the forehead.**

"**Yes daddy!" Sina yelled with a big smile on her face heading to the kitchen. When she walked in she saw her mom and sister cooking. A six year old Sakura, turned around and ran to hug her big sister. Sina knew that she was Sakura's hero after their mother, who's a strong independent women.**

"**Berry!" Sakura yelled as she hugged Sina. " Where were you? I was scared!"**

" **I was at school, but why are you scared?" Sina asked as she went over to get the ramen cups.**

" **She had those bullies picking on her again!" Their mother yelled as she finished cooking dinner. **

"**I'm soo sorry Mama, I thought they stopped. Well Me and Sasori-" Sina got caught off by her Mother.**

"**It's Sasori and I, Angel."**

"**Thanks Mama, but we'll have a talk to their old sisters and brothers."**

**(End Of Flash-Back)**

_I loved the way you felt so strong,_

_I never wanted you to leave,_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

**(Flash-Back)**

**A Ten year old Sina wasn't having a good day first: they had no, what so ever, 'Lucky Charms' in the cabinet. Second: Sakura used all the hot water. Third: Now she has to marry a jerk who's one of Sasori's best friends. Right now she was crying cause she doesn't want to marry him at all.**

"**Hey Berry." Her father just walked in the room with a equally sad Sakura, who ran over to her sister and cried in her sisters pillow. "I'm sorry but I had to do it. I wanted you two in good hands. An the Uchiha boys will take care of you. Besides If they don't Mikoto will smarten them up for you." Her father said before going over to hug the both of them while their bothers sat in the door way looking for something to help. Naruto, being Naruto, ran over to his sisters and hugged them with his dad.**

_[CHORUS]_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I still she'd a tear,_

_Every once in a while,_

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you, _

_sha la la la la,_

_I miss you_

As Sina was singing this she started letting the tears out freely. She felt so alone without her mothers sweet yet loud voice and Her father's jokes and laughs. She let out a dry sob as she looked up at the stars and saw four shining brightly.

Itachi was entirely speechless, first: she starts to sing a sad song. Second: she starts crying. He could feel all the pain she keeps with in her-self. Now that he's seen the brave girl crying about her parents, It made him feel lucky to have a mother, who stays home with them now, and a father, who pushes him to do things he really doesn't want to do.

_You used to call me your dreamer,_

_And now I'm living out my dream,_

_Oh how I wish you could see,_

_Everything that's happening for me,_

_I'm thinking back on the past,_

_It's true that time is flying but too fast,_

**(Flash-back)**

**It's Sakura's and Sina's first show, for the family. They were nerves thinking no body would like their singing.**

"**Okay my dreamers are you ready to make your dream come true?" Their father asked while he was wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt.**

"**Yes daddy!" yelled, an eleven year old, Sakura and, a thirteen year old, Sina.**

"**That's my girls." Their father said before heading out to talk to his Uncle Orochimaru, their grandfather's, Jiraiya's, brother.**

_[CHORUS],_

_"I know you're in a better place, yeah,_

_But I wish that I could see your face,__ oh,_

_I know you're where you need to be,_

_Even though it's not here with me,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I still she'd a tear,_

_Every once in a while,_

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you, _

_sha la la la la"_

Sina was looking at the moon now thinking about their last day together, while have more tears flowing.

**(Flash-back)**

**Sina was sitting on the couch watching her brothers get ready for a water fight with their father, while their mom was out with Sakura to get more food.**

"**Berry! You gonna play?" Naruto yelled in a kinda squeaky voice, since his voice was changing, along with Sasori's.**

**Sina had to hold back a giggle from her brother's voice. "Yeah I am so get ready for me beating your butts again!" Sina yelled with cheerful voice.**

"**Yeah right! We're going to win." Sasori said as he got another water gun to fill. Naruto had to snicker at that.**

"**Not if she has me on her team you won't!" Their father yelled from the Kitchen.**

"**Yeah! Daddy and I will kick your butts!" Sina yelled going to help her father with their guns.**

"**What if mom comes home faster then we think she will?" Sasori ask Naruto, who put his thumb and index finger on his chin; he's thinking pose. **

"**I'll say Sina started it and we finished it. Haha!" Naruto said before proceeding with the water balloons.**

**After another twenty minutes of getting the stuff situated they all got in battle formation. **

**Locations:**

**Sina Uzumaki- Behind the couch**

**Weapons- three water guns and ten water-balloons**

**Team-mate: Minato Namikaze: Father**

**Minato Namikaze- hiding behind a corner**

**Weapons- 10 water guns**

**Team-Mate: Sina Uzumaki: Daughter**

**Naruto Uzumaki- Behind a chair**

**Weapons- thirty water-balloons**

**Team-Mate: Sasori Uzumaki: Big Brother**

**Sasori Uzumaki- On the stair case**

**Weapons- 3 water guns and 13 water-balloons**

**Team-Mate- Naruto Uzumaki: Little Brother**

**That day, they all got the house soaked and yelled at by a very angry, Kushina Uzumaki. That night, they all lost their parents in the car accident. No body was very happy anymore.**

**(End of Flash-Back)**

"_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I still she'd a tear,_

_Every once in a while,_

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_ sha la la la la"_

Sina stopped playing her guitar and looked up at the sky as she whispered, '" When ever you feel alone, look up at the stars and know we're watching over you."' She remember that's the last thing her mother said to her in the ride to the hospital. '''Through the years when you grow people will come and leave in your life. Don't get upset, or mad, when they do. It's part of how life goes. When you do look back as to when they were with you, do it with a smile. But don't dwell in the past cause with one thing gone, it just makes room for more. Savor those memories that you have with people cause you don't know how long you have them for'" Her father said those words after their mothers death, who died first, then ten minutes later they lost their father. That night they cried so bad, they had no parents, now. She gave out a sad bitter smile.

Itachi started to think over the words she had just said. He went over to her and sat down right down next to her looking at the sky. " Sad song."

Sina turned and looked at him surprised, _'When had he gotten there?'_

'**When we were having our flash-backs' **Inner Sina said before going back to Inner-Sina-Knows-Where.

" Uh.. Thanks I guess." Sina said as she stared to look at the stars.

"Want to talk about it? Cause you still have tears in the corner of your eyes." Itachi said with out looking at her.

" I was just thinking about my parents. Would they be glad that we have new friends, who accepted us for what we are? Would they do the things we always said we were going to do as a family?-" Sina was about to ask one more question but Itachi cut her off.

"We all know life isn't beautiful. And threw the struggles we all get stronger, with mentally, emotionally, and physically, but it's a beautiful ride. I might not know them as much as you do but they would always love you and want what's best for you. Anything that makes you happy will make them happy too." Itachi said as he looked her in the eyes.

"yeah I know that. But I can't help but miss them. Bad enough I still have to do their last wish before they finally sleep in peace." Sina said looking at the moon, that was shinning brightly on the two.

"May I ask what that last wish is?" Itachi asked looking at how beautiful she looked like under the moonlight.

" To marry their best friend's, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, oldest son. I'm going to guess that's your cousin-" Sina was cut off by Itachi having his eyes wide open and mouth gaped open.

"Those are my parents!" Itachi said as he started to blush realizing he was thinking the girl in front of him was beautiful, then find out she was his fiancé. Talk about shock of the block.

"Oh no! I'm not marring you! Wait do you have an older brother or cousin? I'll be glad to marry them. Anything but you, no offence! I mean your kinda cool to hang out with and fight with but to marry. I don't think so." Sina said as she saw hurt over come Itachi's face before he put his mask on again.

"Hn." Itachi said as he got up to head inside. Was it just him or did he and Sasuke don't live up to their father's status, and when he finds out who his fiancé is. She basically tells him his not good enough for her. For some reason it hurt, a lot.

As he was walking away Sina was watching him, She felt guilty and hurt, thinking this was their last time together for some reason. But without her consent her feet moved on their own. Running to the one man she hated but is sort-a coming to like as a friend.

"Itachi!" She heard her voice yell as he stopped making her crash in to him.

" You can get off." An icy voice bellow her said.

"Not until you hear me out! Alright I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things it's just that I'm now coming friends with you and this is just getting weird knowing your going to be my Hus-band." She said stuttering on the dreadful word she didn't want to use.

Itachi looked up at her as she started to have more tears come out. With out him knowing, he lifted his left hand and gently wiped away her tears, for him or her parents, he didn't know.

* * *

~*~ To The Others~*~

Sakura woke up hearing Sina, she thinks, yell out 'Itachi'. She looked around only to notice she couldn't move much. She had Sasuke's arm around her waist and Naruto's head on her ankle, snoring, with Hinata using his stomach as a pillow. Tenten was sleeping partially on Neji, who had his left hand on Hinata's head. On the other side of the room, she saw Temari and Shikamaru talking in their sleep about the other. Kiba was using Ino's stomach as a pillow, with his foot in front of Deidara's nose. Up near her again, Sasori was sleeping with his feet on the back side of the couch and his head on the floor, on a pillow with Yumi sleeping on his stomach and her foot in front of Sasuke's face.

"Oh….My….Gosh." Sakura whispered. Sina and Itachi was no where in sight. Sakura started trying to get up but then realized she wasn't the only one awake. Sasuke started to not breathe at all. She quickly moved his arm and moved Naruto off her foot.

"Hey. What's going on?" Sasuke asked half a sleep.

"Sina isn't in here along with your brother. I'm thinking: blackmail. You coming?" Sakura asked as she jumped from where she was standing til the other side of the room.

Sasuke went from half asleep to right next to her in less than a minute flat, " Well, What are we waiting for?" He said as he stared walking the wrong way. Sakura stayed where she was with a smirk gracing her features. He was heading near the basement not near the Balcony. A minute later he was back with no emotions on his face. "You did that on purpose." He muttered as he walked by her.

She walk up really close to him and put her mouth near his ear, "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. You'll never know." Sakura whispered in Sasuke's now red ear, though you couldn't see it in the light their in.

Sakura backed away, then silently she started laughing at his red tinted ears.

"Careful, Beauty Parlor Boy, you might just fall in love with me and I won't fall for ya." Sakura whispered loud enough for him to her, without straining his ears.

"Like that would happen. Let just get this blackmail then go back to sleep." Sasuke said as he waited for her to start walking, when she did, he followed.

They walked for about 2 minutes before they heard a sniffle.

' _What was that?'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought as they moved a little closer to the wall. Then they heard something, more like someone.

" Maybe we could make this work, I mean… We may not be in love with each other but at least we know their not forcing us to have kids or anything. You Know?" It sound like Sina was talking to somebody. They both guessed it was Itachi.

"Hn." Wham. " Yeah." Insert big grin on Sina's face.

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't hear what they were saying to each other so they tried to move a little bit but then Sakura tripped over Sasuke's foot and started falling but Sasuke, thinking quickly, grabbed her waist and took her position. So she fell on him. In-front of her sister and his brother. It didn't help that they went in to an awkward position. Sakura had her head between Sasuke's shoulder and neck, hands in fist grabbing tightly to his shirt. While Her legs were stretched out all over his legs.

* * *

Itachi tried to look at what the bang was but he couldn't with Sina still laying on him. Sina looked over at where the noise came from and her shoulders started shaking.

'_Is She crying again? Man, I guess tonight isn't her night.'_ Itachi thought as he was about to wipe away any tears but then saw that she was giggling with her hand over her mouth.

"What are you giggling about?" Itachi whispered to her. She just put her head on his chest laughing like a maniac.

"I-I-I-I-I'm soooo sorry! Ummm….." Itachi heard Sakura say. He tilted his head enough to make him start chuckling.

"Now I know why you were laughing. We have a couple of spies." Itachi said in a playful tone. If it's possible, he even smiled a little bit.

" Not very good ones at that." Sina whispered while laughing more on his chest.

Sasuke couldn't believe the nerve of those two over there. How dare they laugh at him! He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't get laughed at!

'_Oh Crap I'm blushing. Lets hope they can't see it.'_ Sasuke thought as he turned his head. Then he felt the weight from the Cherry blossom haired girl get off of him. She was looking at everything and anything but him and the other two in the room.

"How was the trip, Very-Bad-Spy's?" Sina asked as she lifted her head off of Itachi chest.

Sakura glared at her as Sasuke looked impassive as always.

Sina jumped off of Itachi and started smiling at her little sister.

'_You tell anyone about this and consider yourself dead!'_ Sakura thought as she tried to glare harder at Sina.

"Gee. You need to work on that temper my dear Imouto." Sina said as she started walking aback in to the leaving room with Itachi, who was laughing at his brothers face, following her.

* * *

"Man, I hate her! She's so annoying with her whole I can hear what your thinking! Man, I'm going to be tortured for the rest of my life now because you made me fall!" Sakura said as she turned her tables on to a glaring Sasuke.

"I didn't make you fall. You're the one who wanted blackmail on your sister, not me." Sasuke said calmly.

'_Man I can't blame anyone with out get the tables turned on me'_ Sakura thought as she looked at the now smirking Uchiha. "But you're the one who wanted it against his brother. So it's your fault, not mine."

"So not."

"So too!"

"So Not!"

"So too!"

"I'm not backing down, Uzumaki."

"Neither am I, Duck-Head."

"Whatever." Sasuke hissed out and started walking away from her.

"Oh no you don't." She made him turn around and face her, " Don't ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you! Listen, I'm sick of your stuck-up attitude. If you don't change no one, and I mean no one, will love you for you. You have to stop thinking of yourself, or things like 'can't do this because I'm an Uchiha.' or Uchiha's don't do this or that. If you want a happy life you have to think of the good thing in your life to make it by." After Sakura said those words she walked out to where her Sister was five minutes ago.

Sasuke was staring at her as she was under the moonlight. He saw her in a whole new light. She wasn't as tuff as she wanted people to think. She had weaknesses, she feels the weight of the world on her shoulders and has no one, but her family, to talk to about getting rid of the problem. She was everything he really wanted in a girl but he won't say that out loud, heck he probably will only think it once.

" I don't care. I don't need anyone by my side." Sasuke said as he walked out next to her.

* * *

~*~ To Itachi and Sina~*~

" They're not following." Itachi said as he followed his fiancé in to the living room.

" Their just having a conversation right now, nothing to big." Sina whispered as she went to lay down near Sasori and Yumi, who was hugging Sasori's stomach like a big teddy bear.

"Hn. Night." Itachi said as he sat down near Deidara, who was hugging Kiba's foot while saying ' Keena-chan' Over and over again in his sleep.

'_Is that the girl in our gym class? I don't think Dei-Dei well be single for long.' _Sina thought as an evil smile came on her peaceful yet devil face.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi questioned her.

" Oh, um.. Isn't Keena-san in our gym class?"

"yeah, I think so."

" hmmm. I think a little match making won't hurt anyone." She whispered but Itachi still heard her.

"I'm not getting in to your devise plans. Unless Otouto get a girl. Then I'm in." Itachi said with slightly frightened and amused eyes.

" Then you can help your brother but I'm doing the rest on my own." Sina said as she grabbed the pillow under her twin brother's head. " Night."

* * *

~*~ To Sasuke and Sakura~*~

" It's not great to be alone all your life. Your going to need people by your side to make it through the hard times." Sakura said as she looked at him, he just kept looking at the moon or at the door way.

" Why would it matter to you if I'm alone all my life?" Sasuke said as he gracefully turned his head to the youngest Uzumaki child.

" Cause, you're my friend/enemy. I can't let you just let me win at this whole game we're in; it wouldn't be fair." She said as she looked in to the beautiful onyx eyes, smiling.

" I've been alone enough to realize, that be alone forever won't hurt as long as you have some friends and a little bit of people, who wants your dreams to come true." Sasuke said to Sakura as she looked confused at the meaning she couldn't understand

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked up at the moon.

"It's getting late, let's head inside." Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"No, tell me. What do you mean you've been alone enough?" Sakura asked as she grabbed his shirt and he turned towards her.

" What I mean is; I only really had my brother for company when I was a kid. My mother would always go with my father, on business trips. So Nii-san always watched me, I was happy with it. But then he changed, he wouldn't play video games, he started sitting in his room all the time. He started listening to heavy metal. He wasn't the same. He started hanging out with the wrong people about two years ago, they tried making him take drugs and alcohol. He didn't do it but Father sent him away for the summer and he came back even colder. I guess, I'm just use to him being cold it rubbed off on to me." Sasuke said as he explain his story from two years ago to her. _'Why did I tell her that? I guess because she becoming more of a person to talk to about these feelings I don't understand.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at her eyes, which was full of surprise, happiness and a little bit of anger.

" D-Did he ever hurt you when he was in that state of depression? Cause something could have triggered something he didn't want to know or something?" Sakura asked as she was calculating why Itachi would have acted so cold to his family like that.

" How could he have been in depression, he seemed happy then a few days later boom he changed like a bomb going off,?" Sasuke said with little anger in his voice; which was aimed for his brother.

" Sina was just like that, she was so happy going. But after so many things changed, she did too. She wouldn't let anybody touch her for months after our parents deaths, she lost over 70 pounds by not eating at all. She would stay in her room and cry herself to sleep at night. She thought about killing herself a lot, too. She would always take the long way around our house because our parents room was near hers. Sasori and me had to drag her to the doctors, cause Naruto was thinking she was going to leave us too, he was crying while trying to help. She had to stay in the hospital for about five weeks so she could get better.

"They said it was a depression and it would take a while to get out of it. A month before we moved here, she changed back. We were just entering the boarder, when she started joking with Naruto, slapping him and Panda upside the head like she used too. I think she's been more carefree since we moved here. And I'm glad she's happy now." Sakura said as she sat down on the edge with Sasuke sitting next to her, staring at her.

" Wow. I guess you've guys have gone through more than other people would have thought. But Yeah, something did happen. The girl his suppose to marry, though he won't admit he used to like her. Well her parents died, and he got pissed cause she was in a different country, so he couldn't offer to help her at all. The last time he saw her was when he was ten, I think. But no he never hurt any of us physically, but emotionally and mentally speaking, yes he did. After he found out the news, he went straight up in to his room and I swear to this day; I saw two tears come rolling down his face,

"I was upset, too cause his future wife's little sister I'm suppose to marry, though she was annoying, she was fun to pick on. She always had her sister come save her, then my brother would run outside and tell her, 'Leave him alone'. then they got in a fight and by the time our parents came out, Itachi and me were in the pool with a big bruise on our left eyes." Sasuke said chuckling at the part of his happy childhood.

" Haha. That sound familiar." Sakura said as she started telling more stories about all the stupid things Naruto and Sasori did. And the pranks Sina and her used to do to their brothers.

By the end of the night Sasuke and Sakura basically told each other everything. When the sun was coming up they were going to bed un-knowingly gripping tighter to each other in their sleep.

* * *

Sorry for not updating soon. Give it a week and I may update. Reviews make me update faster lol. Just kidding but if you don't review I'll be taking your apples. Just kidding. Peace and good night.


End file.
